Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness
by Blood-of-Silver
Summary: Rumor has it that the Potters have not only a son but a daughter as well. However, on a dreadful night, something horrible had happened. Are the rumors even true? Plot will be changed later on. T for violence... I finally UPDATED! yes people! I'm still ALIVEE! OMG! IT'S FINALLLYYY COMPLETED! A long week ago...
1. A letter

Author's Note: Again, sorry if it's boring. It would be better when it comes to Hogwarts. I also promise that I won't make Emmy Mary-sue. Oh yeah; constructive criticism/flame will be welcomed. Honestly, I think this is so far best one yet... so let me hear your opinions please!

Disclaimer: *sighs* This is really getting old. I do not own any of Harry Potter stuff except for my own things.

Chapter 1: A Letter

You know, most people would look at me oddly or they are trying to avoid me… not that I mind them. You see, in the past, I had experienced some bad things. I don't really remember anything and I try not to but everytime I try to go to sleep, nightmares would come. Green flashes, a figure that looked weak yet somehow very familiar… a figure being tortured…

But I don't understand… why am I getting all these? What its purpose? But… before we get on to the story, let's learn a few things about me.

Well, first off all: Sometimes I live alone but there are other times when my friend literally barges into the house and keeps me company throughout the room. She can be crazy but really aggressive when provoked.

My family… well… I'm a bit hesitant to talk about them, seeing that I only know that my mom died and for my father… I'm not really sure.

… okayy… I guess that's really all to me so now here's the story!

_Drip, drip, drip…_

The constant sound of the water echoed throughout the silent bathroom. I sighed as closed the taps from the bathtub. I pulled down my yellow towel and wrapped it around myself before I stepped out of the shower.

I padded over to the mirror and lifted my hand to sweep a clear path across the misted glass before leaning forward to look at my reflection.

My long blonde hair that had green tips at the bottom clung to my head like seaweed to a rock, framing my Leo-shaped face. My bright green eyes were framed by my dark lashes. Now, when my hair is dry, it's slightly wavy but when it's wet, it goes straight.

I hate it when it does that, don't you?

Sighing, I went back to my business…

* * *

It was half an hour late, waiting for my friend to arrive. Yeah, I forgot to mention: my friend has a tendency of being late. Ah well.

Finally, the doorbell rang, making me to shout as I hadn't put my jeans on yet. What? I got detained so sue me. Frantically, I raided out my closest and pulled out a pair of jeans. The doorbell was repeatedly being announced as I hopped across the hall, attempting to wear my jeans.

At last, I yanked the door and there stood my friend who was grinning.

"What's up girlfriend?" She greeted me.

"Nothing much. And why did you take so long!" I asked." Half an hour had passed and you didn't come." I said.

Her hazel brown eyes went wide. "It was really that long? Oh well then, sorry?" She shrugged. "But anyways, did you get the letter?" Her eyes automatically lit up with excitement.

I stared at her dumb-founded. "Letters?"

"This one." With a flick of her wrist, there was a letter in her hand.

"Erm… maybee…?" I said unsurely while raising one of my eyebrows.

"In other words, no you have-ugh bleh!"

I tried to suppress a giggle but I ended up laughing because there, in my friend's mouth was the similar letter. I have no idea how it got into her mouth but it was funny so I took a picture of it… including my friend's lame pose.

"This is so not funny!" She muffled a cry before taking the letter out of her mouth and handed it to me.

"But… how did it end up in your mouth?" I asked puzzled. Usually with letters, they will be in your post mail boxes.

However, my friend only whispered a word with grin on her face. "Magic…"


	2. Shopping!

Thanks to Harry Shugo Potter Chara for adding the story to your favorite! So here it is!

Disclaimer is at the first chapter

Chapter 2: Shopping!

I stared at the letter that was at my hand.

"Well come on. Open it!" My friend's voice suddenly snapped me back to reality.

Sighing, I opened the letter and read it:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I then opened the other letter which talked about the supplies I need. I looked up at her and that was when I saw an evil grin on her face.

"You know what this means don't you?" She didn't wait for a reply. "It means… SHOPPING!"

Right away, I felt my color being drained. Never, never go shopping with her! It may be the last thing you will ever regret it!

"You have some floo powder right?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the fireplace. She then grabbed a handful of gray sand and shouted:

"Diagon Alley!" With that, she disappeared in green flames and I shielded my eyes from the light.

I repeated what she did and the next thing I knew I was engulfed with green flames that made me to swirl around and around…

* * *

"About time you came! What took you so long?" She asked, seeing me covered in dirt.

"Got detained." I replied which was true because I could've sworn I had saw a shadow in a nearby alley. When I followed it and turned a corner, it disappeared…

That's the thing about shadows… they make you go paranoid.

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Now then let's go shopping! First off…"

So after 15 minutes of arguing, we finally went to our different pathways.

For the first half, it was… okay… I guess. I only have a few things left such as a pet, wand, Astronomy book and stuff for it, and a robe.

After gathering all the things, I finally went to Ollivander's. "The best place for wands." Yay. A ring echoed throughout the quiet store when I had opened the door. I looked around for the owner.

"Um… Ollivander?"

A voice unexpectedly was heard but it sounded unwelcomed. "Leave this place for you do not belong here…"

I frowned darkly. "I don't know if you know this but I need a wand and you will give me one without a question!"

The figure has slowly started walking away, from the shadows.

"Why do you need a wand when you are powerful without one?"

I licked my lips. "If you're talking about me having powers then you're wrong. _I _don't have any nor will I never have any."

_We shall see about that…_

A voice I knew suddenly rang throughout the room and my eyes went wide. The owner gave me a suspicious look but continued to stare at me coldly, his eyes never left me.

"I know who you are… you're the daughter of-"

"Don't say it!" I said with such venom that had even made the old man to take a step back.

"I am not proud of what I have done in the past. What's done cannot be undone!"

"Character is what a man is in the dark." He murmured before rummaging through a pile of wand boxes before handing it to me. "Try it."

I made a swish and some of the things were destroyed.

"No not that one…"

The second wand didn't go well as it smashed the windows. The old coot pulled out his wand and murmured a spell; it was fixed.

So on to the next one. I sighed; this was going be a long day.

Finally! The man had given me another wand and it "chosen" me. The wand chooses the wizards; it's not always clear as to why.

That's what the man had said…

Hmm…

Where have I heard that before?

The wood for the wand was ivy while the core was basilisk venom. And of course, the color was black. And no I am not emo! I just have a passion with dark colors…

So I paid him and I went out but I could still feel his eyes staring at me. I was greeted by the sunlight that had almost made me blind and I saw Catherine; her nose was buried in a… book.

She looked up to see me, grinning.

"Well I see you have brought your wand! How did it go?"

I shrugged. "Not very eventful. I had to try at least four times. You?"

"Only twice…" Her voice was suddenly lowered. "How about… you know…"

"He knows me and…um… can we not talk about this please?" I pleaded.

Catherine agreed. In case you are wondering, my friend knows about my past…

And I do not wish to speak about it…

Notes: Emmy's friend wand is made out of Cherry with the core having Unicorn hair. The color is dirty brown.


	3. Draco Malfoy

_*Thanks to lostinloliness for adding the story to story alerts*_

_*disclaimers at chapter 1*_

_*Emmy is a metamorphosis*_

Chapter 3: Draco Malfoy

I sighed heavily, gazing out of the window; the weather was cloudy.

"Something's bothering you…I can tell…" Catherine noted.

I looked into her eyes before pulling away.

"I just… I just feel awful of what I had done. It was my fault." I whispered.

"No it's not… it was him… the one who truly did it…"

"But you don't understand! I could've fought the urge of being controlled! I was strong enough and yet I didn't! It was horrible… killing all those innocent lives; hearing them begging for mercy." Something wet went down my cheeks. "All I wanted… was to have a regular life… none of this…"

It was then I realized I was crying since Catherine put a comforting arm on me.

"But you got saved. If Dumbledore hadn't come in, you would forever be like that. I know they are saying that you are a traitor… a disgrace… but hear me out, don't ever listen to them. Ignore them like they have never existed." She squeezed my hand and I looked up to see the smiling Catherine which made me to put a small smile…

* * *

I breathed in the fresh smell of air, taking it in every last minute before it will start to rain.

Now I often wonder…

I stared at the sleeve of my right hand before pulling it up. I frowned at the sight. Of course it was still there… a white that looked old wrap around bandage was still there. The bandage was tied to my wrist and was close to my elbow but only a few centimeters away from it.

Sooner or later, small raindrops started to fall and I decided that I should head back. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize I had bumped into a person, causing us to fall down to the ground.

"Oof. I'm sorry… I didn't mea-"

"You better be sorry, you filthy mudblood." An ignorant voice spoke out.

"Really? _That _is really getting old!" I fumed. I finally looked at the boy. He had sleek, pale-blonde hair with cold grey eyes. But I automatically regretted it when I looked up as he said:

"I know who you are… you are that bloody traitor… that s-"

"Don't!" I snarled while pointing my wand at his throat. "..It!" With that, I left him and I hope I would never have to see him again…

Apparently, he wasn't finished with me yet as I heard him shouting.

"That's all you could do?" He clucked his tongue. "That's really pathetic… I was hoping more… of drastic change, you know?"

"I wouldn't go over the limits if I were you, Draco!" I hissed, venomously.

"Ooo… I'm scared! What are you going to do me? Send me to oblivion?"

An evil smile slowly crept my lips as my head was down; I let out a dark chuckle.

"Funny you should say that… seeing that I _could_ do that…" I replied.

The air was filled with intension.

"No man could do that. If it was to be done, there are prices to be paid." Malfoy responded.

I turned on my heels to face him once more as I then strutted towards him, letting out a chuckle. "Now there's a good boy… obeying the rules, aren't we? I thought you were a… Slytherin." The word _Slytherin_ rolled out of my mouth like a snake would do with its tongue. As I said that, I touched his cheek and automatically my hair turned to pitch black.

Malfoy then slapped my hand away. "Don't touch me, you vermin!" He countered harshly.

I smirked. "You should learn to respect your superiors, young one…" I then turned away from him, strutting back while only leaving a few meters behind him.

I then added. "If you know what's good for you." Without a warning, I shouted. "Klantra!" As I turned, a streak of black was produced out of the wand, heading towards Draco.

He only smirked as he waited for the right moment…

Smoke aroused from the ground; I was still smiling. Once the smoke was cleared, my smile had quickly faded away as it was replaced by a rage one.

l let out a rage scream.

_I will get that fool if it's the last thing I will do!_ I thought furiously, my eyes only then flashed dangerously…


	4. The Sortings or Hogwarts

_Thanks to PercyJacksonFan56 for adding the story to story alert. Also, thanks to Nix and Queen of me for reviewing._

_Chapter 4: The Sorting or Hogwarts_

"So… you mean, is he really going to tell?" Catherine asked, worriedly.

I sighed as I played with my usual blond hair. "I… don't know…" I had told her of my meeting with Malfoy… when there's a Malfoy, you know you got trouble.

"Let's just hope not." I said.

"Emmy… don't worry! Once we go to Hogwarts, you will have plenty of protection, I swear! You, of course, will have me, so don't fret." Catherine reassured me; I just made a small smile…

Sometimes I wonder… will we ever go to Hogwarts a different way? Sure walking through the barriers is amazingly cool…

Catherine agrees so because she's jumping like a gazelle (for some reason) like crazy.

Oh well…

The reason I know the process is because a red-head got scolded from a less-busy haired girl. I vaguely remember their conversation but it was something along these lines…

"Just try and be thankful!"

The red-head would probably roll his eyes at this point. "Yes mom!"

"HEY! EMMY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I snapped out of my train of thoughts and saw Catherine already in the train with her head sticking out… and while yelling her head off.

So what did I do?

I sighed.

"Ugh why is it always so crowded?" Catherine complained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well mainly because a lot of people are going to Hogwarts." I stated, matter-of-factly.

She gave a grunt…

Her stupidity amazes me sometimes.

"That reminds me, couldn't you save-OWWwwww! THAT HURRTTT!" I screamed as I found myself on the floor, tangled to a person.

"Oh I'm sorry! My apologizes!" the voice apologized. "Here let me help you get up." After we got ourselves untangled, he offered his hand.

"Um… thanks." I said, finally looking at the boy. He had messy jet black hair with round glasses and he's skinny as a twig while his eyes were brilliant green eyes.

As soon as I touched his hand, immediately green flashes appeared and a shock. I quickly pulled my hand away when I was up on my feet. My face is probably pale since he looked at me with a concerned look.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah-h I'm fine…" I nearly stammered. "Uhh… got to go…"

With that I sprinted away.

Once we had finally found a compartment (which was empty), Catherine closed the door, standing in front of it with arms crossed.

"Talk." She demanded.

"What's to talk? As soon as I touched his hand, green flashes appeared… it felt like I have known him for a long time…" I trailed off, sighing.

"Well… whoever that boy was, I'm sure it was no one important. Remember, minds can play tricks on you." She said.

So, throughout the train ride, we talked about different things.

However, I still can't get the feeling off…

We had finally arrived at the inside of Hogwarts and found ourselves with a stern-looking witch that goes by the name of Professor McGonagall.

After she had said what she needed to say, she went away for a couple of minutes. With this minute to spare, I glanced around and saw no sign of Draco Malfoy…

…Well for now.

"I wonder how we are going to be sorted." Catherine wondered; I only shrugged.

The Professor showed up (and about time too) and the great big doors opened, revealing thousands of students. There were also millions of candles that were lit, floating above. Four, long golden tables were stretched.

To make everything to be completed, the Staff table was ahead.

What amazed me the most was the enchanted ceiling. I couldn't look at it for long because we were already at the spot.

If it wasn't for Catherine, I would've tripped and fall.

Sitting on the stool, was an old rusty looking hat. Catherine looked at it, bewildered.

"… That's… how we're getting sorted?"

Before I could reply, the Professor had already shouted out a name.

Guess we missed the instructions.

Whoops.

The first girl was named Danielle Racquet; she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Then came Teddy Voice and he went into RavenClaw.

Finally, Catherine was up. She was nervous, trembling from head to toe and the hat then screamed:

"Ravenclaw!" And she ran towards the cheering table.

And then… it came to me.

I could've sworn that McGonagall's eyes went wide as she called my name.

"E-…" She then cleared her throat. "Emmy Potter!"

And now, it was silent, having millions of eyes staring at me.

"_Hmm… well well, what do we have here? I am aware of your past-_

_Well duh! That's because you're reading the mind! My mind! Don't you think that's a little too creepy?_ I thought.

"_And a rude one at that." _I growled.

_If you DARE TELL anyone about my past, I swear; I will burn you to nothing but ashes! _I warned it.

I didn't think that the hat took my warning seriously since it responded:

"_Your past will be bound to be revealed by someone whom you can trust but at the same time, you can't trust him. Now, let's see then… intelligence, loyal…ooo… cunning!"_

_You done old coot?_

"_Ooo… impatience… well better be…"_


	5. Meditating

Chapter 5: Meditating

"Slytherin!"

My jaw was dropped.

"Wait-what? Sl-lytherin?" I squeaked.

"_Yes now run along. I've got at least ten people or so."_

"_No! But you don't understand-"_

_I said Slytherin and that's final!" _The hat whispered to me but it was a stern whisper.

Reluctantly, the hat was off and I went to the Slytherin table…

As I did, whispers came about such as:

"That's the first Potter that had ever _been_ to Slytherin!" A boy from Gryffindor stated, eyeing the sinking Harry.

"She must've had a dark past then…"

"Harry? Harry, you okay?" Hermonie nudged him who was out of his trance.

"I…I-er…I guess… that's the girl who I bumped into it…" He muttered.

"What's a Potter doing in Slytherin?" A nasty voice asked.

"Save it Flint." Malfoy snapped. To my surprise, I was shocked but I didn't show it.

However, Flint looked outraged.

"Malfoy! You're _defending _a _Potter?_"

But I don't think he's listening to that prick. I have this feeling as if someone was watching me. Not for a few seconds but as if for an hour.

I quickly stole a glance and I was right. There, a dark skin boy was looking at me but his face expression was hard to read.

There was a twinkle in his eyes and I flashed a small smile.

Hmm… he looks…hot…

"Zabini what are you staring at?" Malfoy interrogated.

"Nothing." He answered, coolly. Malfoy only shrugged and resumed back to eating.

Sure it was nothing.

I then had another odd feeling that two people are watching me; not the dark-skin guy.

I looked up once again to see that same messy jet black hair guy, looking at me. But then he quickly looked away.

I then turn my gaze to the Staff table.

I suddenly wished I hadn't looked over there, because at the corner, was the black-haired Professor I know too well…

Crap.

* * *

After Snape had finished with his "lovely" speech, I started to go towards the dormitory when a voice spoke out; I sighed in frustration.

"Well well, Potter. _Fancy_ meeting you here." It sneered.

"What do you want?" I asked, dispassionately. I turned to see Snape, looking at me with a cold stare.

"It's quite a shame that a Potter has been put into Slytherin. I could only assume that you had a dark past. However, you are also disgracing your family's name."

I ignored the last sentence. "You were there! You saw it!" I replied. "Why are you here?" I asked a stupid question that I don't why I did it.

"I am simply the potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"_Simply?_" I shrilled. "I thought Dumbledore was wise enough to _not_ let a Deatheater at a school!"

"That is enough."

"What's the matter? Too afraid to let anyone know that you're a Deatheater?" I sneered.

"Potter; that conversation will be ended! Or I will have you expelled for simply interrogating a teacher's private life!" His face suddenly came close to me.

Ew.

Right now, I do not want to see his face or his greasy hair.

"I will also have you know that I am not the only Deatheater here." With that, he swept away.

I closed my eyes, taking breaths in attempt to calm myself.

Time to meditate…

You know, it's very hard to find a spot to meditate in the Common Room but I was just lucky to find one.

Call me weird but let's just say there was a door that was covered from the waterfall. The room was dark with bunch of candles (that were lit) surrounding me.

I am in a meditating position; exhaling and inhaling. When I do that, the dancing flames seemed to follow my breath patterns.

However, I must meditate every now and then and I am sorry to say this but I cannot tell you why just yet.

And no I do not have powers.

When the time is right, you will know.

"_Your past will be bound to be revealed by someone whom you can trust but at the same time, you cannot trust him."_

Okay so I know it's a guy since the word _him _is in that sentence.

By someone you can trust but at the same time, you cannot trust him.

Um… okayy… who the bloody hell will that be?

Malfoy? Hell, no.

Snape? …

Zabini guy?

I groaned in defeat. Where's a Ravenclaw when you need one?

I unexpectedly felt something soft, tickling against my ankle. I opened my eyes at the unforeseen visitor but smiled.

Misty; my kitten.

My smile soon turned into a frown as I heard a loud noise.

_What on Earth are they doing?_ I thought.

"In case you're wondering, it's raining out." A voice came out of nowhere and I accidentally (and while gave out a shriek) knocked Misty who gave a hiss.

I quickly got up, wand pointing at the figure.

"How did you know someone was here?" I asked, while thinking up a spell… just in case.

"The door was left a tad bit open. I never knew there was door etched into a wall behind the waterfall." The person started to walk forward.

"Don't come near me! I've got a wand and not afraid to use it!" I warned.

If there was a bit more light, I would've seen the eyes rolling.

"You think you can stop me?" The person took on step forward.

"I'm warning you."

"Go ahead and try."

"Sunius Soleil!" I said and a bright light (bright yellow) jetted out of my wand, rushing towards the person.

"Deflectius." He responded and the light spell got deflected back towards me.

"Contego!" A silver bubble shield surrounded me, and the spell crashed into it, vanishing. The shield then died down.

"You're not a bad fighter. You act quickly which is good. I can tell you have been trained for more than a year." The figure observed.

_More than you know._ I thought.

The person smiled though I couldn't see it. "Name's Zabini… Blaise Zabini." He stuck his hand out.

"Emmy Potter." I shook his hand.

"Pleasure."


	6. A Duel between the enemies

Chapter 6: A Duel between the enemies

"Up." A voice announced. In response, I groaned. "I said get UP!"

"Why?" I muffled since I was under my covers alone with my…

Waaaittt…

Where's Misty?

_Probably is in that room._

The person sighed with annoyance. "Because the classes starts in about fifteen minutes and you only have about five-ten minutes or may be even less than that to eat breakfast." She told me. The person sounded like she was somewhere in her fifth year or fourth year.

And since when do the older year people care for first years?

"Hey girl?" I replied.

"What?"

"Don't you ever stop talking? And fuck off."

"Well I never!" So she stormed out, leaving me in sweet peace.

Hang on…

Didn't she say that classes started in fifteen minutes?

Fuck.

* * *

I quickly ran through the corridor, panting and also trying to ignore the looks of people that they had given me.

During my run, I noticed that there were a few people hanging out.

Probably has a free period.

I could use that right now.

Suddenly, I crashed into something or someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was in a rush and-" I stopped at mid-sentence as I finally looked at the person.

"It's alright. Late for class?" He asked.

I nodded. Without thinking, I blurted it out.

"Have we met before?" I blurted it out.

The boy looked taken back. "N-no. I don't believe so. Why do you have the same last name?"

"I-uh… oh look I'm even more late! Bye!" I quickly thanked him since he helped me to pick up my stuff and zoomed away.

"Hope you don't get detention!" He called out.

Ha.

With Snape, guarantee to have a detention.

-Potion's Class-

"And does anyone-_POTTER!_" Snape snarled, making a few first years to be scared; I froze in my tracks.

Dang. So close!

"Explain to me _why_ you were late!"

"I-uh…I- you know-"

"No I don't know! And on second thought, _don't_! Starting today, you will have a detention for a _week!_ Now… go sit next to Voice!" He hastily motioned to the tan-skinned boy with sharp, black eyes. I sulkily made my way towards him.

"What are we doing?" I hissed.

"We're taking notes on Luar Don." He hissed back, annoyed. "And we're making it so get ready for it."

Indeed he was right.

"You start up with the cauldron-I will go and get the ingredients. Okay?" I stated.

He nodded.

After I had grabbed the things (such as belladonna, Moondew, a bit of aconite, dandelions roots, Antimony, Boomslang Skin, Honeywater, powdered moonstones and silver jewels*) we needed, we started to make it.

-Minutes passed-

"Horrible…pure disgusting…ugh, pink! I specifically told you to add _powdered _moonstones not the liquefied ones. The instruction clearly says to take the cauldron _off_ when adding the silver jewels! Dreadful…" Snape sighed, annoyed. "Almost everyone _failed_ to make the potion. There were only two groups who successfully did it; Voice and Potter, followed by Lake and Brooks. Ten points to Slytherin and to Hufflepuffs. For the rest who didn't succeed, I want a ten inch essay, explaining what you did wrong. Due to tomorrow." The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Of course, I was the last one to leave and I took a path that was deserted (with having columns to both sides) but I suddenly found myself slammed against the wall.

I winced from the impact.

"What's the matter, Potter?" A voice sneered. "Couldn't take the pain?"

"Malfoy." I spat venomously.

"Oo! I'm scared!" He mocked. He then moved closer to me which I did not like one bit.

"Get away from me!" I hissed; he smirked. I tried to struggle but I couldn't because it felt like my arms were actually pinned to the wall.

He smirked at my useless state. Before he could do anything, I kicked him into the stomach with my foot. He stumbled back and I felt my arms being unpinned.

Hmm…

I quickly drew my wand out.

"How dare you…" I growled.

"So the little potty wants to play dangerous." He scorned. "How cute."

"Rigentum Incantatores!" A short ice-blue streak was produced.

Unfortunately, he missed it. That spell would've done him good.

"Stupefy!"

"Contego!" Luckily, people aren't here or otherwise they would be hurt. "Expelliarmus!" I cried out. A jet of red streak zoomed at Malfoy.

"Everte Statum! Deflectius Speedius!" The first spell rushed to me but the second spell overlapped the first one so it went twice as fast than it did before. It struck me before I could cast a spell and I crashed through one of the columns.

My arm was placed over my head for protection as falling bricks tumbled down. Something sharp scratched my wrist, oozing blood out.

"Come now… the fight can't be over yet, Potter. I was only warming up." Malfoy responded, clucking his tongue. He then came closer, kneeling down so he was staring at my face. "And you know what happens if a person doesn't do the job probably, hm?" He got up, pointing the wand at me.

"Crucio." Hot white knives pierced through my skin and I screamed in pure agony. But soon it was finished with Malfoy only whispering.

"You might go to the hospital wing, Potter… Potter…"

My vision then blackened out…

* * *

"Is she alright?" A voice asked, worriedly.

"I'm surprised Harry; that you're showing your kindness and concern to a Slytherin." An old voice claimed. "Why, may I ask?"

"Well… it's just that… I don't really know how to explain it but… it feels like I have some sort of connection to her… as if I knew her for a long time… I don't know…" Harry sighed, frustrated.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You will see soon enough Harry."

"Hey, she's waking up!"

I slowly flickered my eyes open and got out a bleary eyed stare of a room. I tried to turn my head but it hurts… I feel so weak…

"Emmy, Emmy… you're safe… you're safe…"

The words echoed in my head.

Damn.

I blacked out again.

* * *

My eyes opened again as I blinked several time to get my vision better.

The last thing I remembered was someone saying that I was safe…

"H-how are you?" A voice asked, startling me.

"I…" My voice even hurts. "…don't know…" It was that boy again. Merlin… why does he look so familiar… "Why am I here?" My voice croaked.

"Someone found you lying unconsciousness on a deserted hallway."

At those words, flash back came to me in a hyper speed.

"_Everte Statum! Deflectius Speedius!"_

"_Crucio."_

And the flash back was gone as soon as it started…

"And apparently you got injured…" The boy indicated at the now bandaged wrist.

_It struck me before I could cast a spell and I crashed through one of the columns._

The flash back abruptly vanished, leaving me to cringe in pain as a headache started to form.

He smiled. "But you should sleep."

"But…I don't want to… oh Merlin…"I whispered before darkness took over me again…

*Silver jewels is made up from moi and when they are crushed, they have the ability to make a liquid turn pink*


	7. Speaking of a familiar language

Chapter 7: Speaking of a familiar language

The next morning I felt a lot better though Madam Pomphrey kept on insisting to be in the Hospital Wing for one more day, just in case.

I made my way, towards the Great Hall for breakfast and noticed there were few people. But I did spotted my friend who was waving like heck. After I filled my plate, I went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Cat. Do you know what the weekday is?" I asked, sitting down.

"It's Saturday. But you got excused from all of your classes. Though, you should've seen Snape. He was furious. Apparently, you had to serve detention."

I sighed. "Besides, I thought he favored Slytherins." I frowned.

"He does: but I'm not so sure why he doesn't like you. However, something tells me he does… he's just doing a good job of not showing it…" Cat said.

I stared at her. "I-wh… since when did you figured all this out?"

"Since you were in the hospital." She shrugged.

"Oh." Then, I smiled happily, earning a look from Cat.

"What's up with you?"

"Today's Saturday right?" I didn't wait for a reply. "My detention with grumpy is over!" Cat raised an eyebrow. "I was late and was bumped into that boy… and I was supposed to have detention for a week."

She sighed. "But grumpy?"

I shrugged. "Hey: if he is planning to stay grumpy all year, why not?"

* * *

I was sitting at the common room couch in front of the fireplace, doing homework which consisted on two page essay of a Hamming Potion, transfiguration: to turn a tissue box to an animal, Charms: to make objects fly, Herbology: a sheet of questions of different plants, Astronomy: read chapter 2 and for History of Magic (the most boring class if you ask me): read chapter 3.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" A voice asked, plopping down next to me.

I looked up and saw Blaise. "Doing homework; I fell behind."

A lot at that point.

He nodded. "Where were you over the past few days?"

"Hospital." I showed him my wrist.

"Oh; sorry…"

"Don't be. The only person who should be sorry would be-"

"Zabini! There you are! I've been looking for you." A familiar voice interrupted me; I clenched my hand into a fist. I felt his eyes gazing over me. "Well well, glad you could come out of the hospital wing. I was beginning to be worried."

My glare was hardened. Liar!

"Dumbledore wants to see you, Zabini. Something about transfiguring a student into a pocket-watch…" He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He sighed. "A student was late so I transfigured him into a pocket-watch so next time he won't be late…"

We both stared at him. "What? Don't give me that look!

"Didn't Mcgonacall said that to Scarhead in our first year?" Malfoy piped up.

He shrugged. "Later."

Once he was gone, Malfoy turned to him and was a bit surprised to see me, holding my wand.

"You know… there happened to be rumors about you and that Scarhead, saying that you might be related to him. But it's funny, don't you think so? A Potter is in Slytherin and the other one is in Gryffindor. As I remember, Potters were always in Gryffindor and therefore, you are disgracing them."

"Maybe you should shut your mouth or I will do it for you!" I snarled, heavily.

He clucked his tongue before pulling his wand out. "If you're really a Slytherin then surely you might be able to speak in Parseltongue, no? After all, we both know that's a rare gift."

"Just because I'm in Slytherin, it doesn't mean I can _speak_ Parseltongue!"

"Let's test that theory out then. Serpensortia!" A snake erupted from his wand and slowly it started to slither towards me.

The snake thought I was the enemy (obviously since that git summoned it) it looked like it was ready to attack.

Damn him.

"The snake from the Great one. Hear my command." I hissed. "I am your friend. I do not wish to hurt you…"

The snake understood me for it nodded its head. I closed my eyes, letting out the breath I was holding.

"Vipera Evarsca." Suddenly, the snake got destroyed in half; I snapped back to reality.

"Interesting… there's more than meets the eye to you…" Draco noted.


	8. Flying out

Chapter 8: Flying out

I was definitely pleased to get out of the castle; I needed some fresh air to get certain things out my mind. Once I was out, I spotted my brown-haired friend and skipped towards her, linking arms.

"Hey Cat. Ready for Flying lessons again?" I quizzed.

"I don't know. I don't understand how you like it." She replied.

We arrived to meet the Professor by the name of Madame Hooch.

"Alright then; you know the drill. Once you got it, we will start with the basics. Off you go."

It took a while and the next thing you knew, people were up on the air.

I was about to mount on my broom when I saw my friend looking at the broom. I then walked towards her.

"Hey you okay?"

She gave a small a whimper. "I don't… want to… I can't…"

Yeah, she's afraid of heights.

"It's okay; trust me with this. Once you get on that broom, you will feel freedom as if you had never had before."

"You sure?" She whispered.

"Positive."

Hesitating, she mounted on the broom but-

"I hope you're right because if you're not I will-AAAAAAAAA!" She zoomed off, leaving me to jump back a little.

"Wow." I stared at her before mounting on to save my friend from an epic doom. And I was off.

Zigzag after zigzag, I finally got up to her. She looked stiff as a board.

"Now whatever you do, do not look down…" But I don't think she didn't hear me, seeing that she had already looked down.

"Ohhh… I don't feel so good." She responded, feeling the sudden urge to vomit. I made a silent squeak.

"Um don't throw up just yet!"

She looked at me. God, she looks so horrible; with pale skin and all.

"Why?"

"Because there's a person right below us and I don't think the person would appreciate if something disgusting was upon her." I stated, matter-of-factly. "Just… hang in there."

Right on time, Madame Hooch blowed her whistle. Soon, the people were paying attention to her.

"Ok; now moving on to the next session."

* * *

A noise filled the place as I tried not to shudder.

"Cat… you okay?" I asked.

"Oh… I'm just fantastic." She answered, sarcastically before throwing up once more. "But… overall, I think I would be just fine! Too bad the weekends are already over…" She moaned before throwing up once again. There was a few seconds of waiting before Cat interrupted the silence. "Okay, I think I'm done." A flushing sound was heard; she then came out.

"Erm… you don't look so good." I pointed it out. She was pale again and a mess.

"No really I thought I did." Cat said, sardonically and while washing her face with cold water.

I rolled my eyes. "If you're done being sarcastic, let's go to the Great Hall to eat lunch."

"I don't feel like eating." She muttered.

-Sometime later-

So after we finished eating lunch, I forced Cat to go to the hospital to get some medicine. As I was walking, a note hit me in the head. I growled, turning to see who flicked it but nobody did.

Sighing, I picked it up and started to unravel it.

_Dumbledore wants to see you._

_Anonymous _


	9. Reunited

Chapter 9: Reunited

In front of me, stood a golden statue that looked like gargoyle.

Now if I only knew the password.

Darn. If I only had asked that kid what it was.

I cursed myself for being so stupid.

"Okay um… lemon drops?" I said but it didn't move, much to my dismay.

"Coachrusters!" No movement. This thing is starting to get on my nerves.

"Acid pops! Move you stupid little Gargoyle! Open up! I command you!"

I was trying to hold back a scream, a frustrated one at that…

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Headmaster in the whole school." A new voice stated.

"Yeah like that wou-"I stopped in mid-sentence as sure enough, the stupid gargoyle spiraled up. I stared incredulously at it.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said with disbelief. "How-"

He shrugged. "I asked a kid."

Smart boy.

However, for my response, I snorted before we got on to it.

-Near the Office-

We finally arrived at the office and I was about to open the door until the boy stopped me. I looked at him, shaking his hand while placing a finger on his lips as to be silent.

"Headmaster; this surely must be a mistake!" A snappy familiar voice snapped.

"There was no mistake. If it wished for her to be placed in there, then it is done so." He calmly answered.

My face expression went to normal to gloomily. Of course: they were talking about me. Nevertheless, the boy had a confused look.

"As I recall, when she arrives at Hogwarts, she will be in a safe-mode… however; I don't see how putting her in Slytherin is a safe choice."

Albus eyes twinkled. "Sometimes you surprise me, Severus. (He raised an eyebrow) Even though she's a Potter, you care for her."

"I do not." Snape simply said.

"Yes you do; you're just not willingly to admit it. Now, if you I remember, you are too, protecting Harry."

"Only because I have to." He mumbled.

"I do not believe that is the reason." Dumbledore got up, walking towards him. "If we are done here, there are some students waiting outside the door…"

We widened our eyes before moving away from the doors and acted as if we didn't hear anything… and in just in time.

The door got yanked open, revealing the two Professors. They saw us: I was currently looking at the floor (zoning out, mind you) and Harry is just being oblivious.

"Emmy…" I got startled from the sound and I looked at them both though Snape gave me a cold, suspicious look before walking away; his robes sweeping behind him.

"I'm glad that you two had figured the password." He said, cheerfully. "Not many students were able to so they went around asking people who knew." At this point, the boy started to look away. "Is it not brilliant?"

"Uh…sure?" I gave a glance at the boy who shrugged.

"Now, why don't you two sit down so we can discuss of why you were brought up here. Oh, lemon drops?" He offered. We shook our heads.

"Now," He continued. "What sort of questions do you want to begin with?"

"Why does she have the same last name as me?" The boy asked, pointing at me as if I was accused of stealing his last name.

I glared at him. "It's rude to point at someone for something they never did! Now put that finger away or I will bite it!"

"I do not wish to be bitten by a werewolf, thanks." He shot back.

"Excuse me; I am 100% human! You're just a-a… a vampire!"

"I do not suck human blood!" The boy retorted; Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying the little argument.

"Sure you don't!" I argued back.

Before the boy could reply back, Dumbledore spoke up. Thank you!

"Now I do believe that we will put the arguments aside and begin to answer the question, hmm?" He asked, silencing us both. "Good. Now, Harry (ha! So now I know his name!) the reason why she has the same last name is because you two are…" He paused, leaving us in suspension; though rather more for Harry than for me.

"We're what?!" Harry finally cried out.

"Brother and sister." He concluded.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Wh-what? You mean that… this sad excuse for a last name stealer is my… si-sister?"

"Watch it boy or I will hex you!" I threatened.

"Oh I'm scared!" He mocked; I growled.

"There's no denying it, Harry; you two are even acting as siblings already." Dumbledore responded.

"But how?" Harry asked.

"You know the story of how Lily gave birth to an only son? That's not true; she gave birth to two children instead." He explained.

"But… where was she? If she is my sister, shouldn't she be living with my horrible aunt and uncle along with me?"

He sighed. "No, Harry…"

This is going to be a long story.

For a minute, I had sworn that I saw Harry's eyes soften up a little but it vanished quickly.

"There's more to the story, isn't there? You're only telling me parts of it." Harry replied.

"Yes, there is more… but it is not in my place to tell you. However, I do not think that it is the right time to tell you."

I looked at the old man's eyes before mouthing _thank you_.

"Alright; I will wait." He responded softly.

"Is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

It was silent before hearing Harry's reply:

"No sir."

He nodded. "You two are dismissed."

Author's Note: Alright then, I finished it! Thank you to everybody who was reading this! And sorry for the soooo long update. The reason why will be explained in the next chapter. Also, there are reason why I didn't explain every bit of detail about why Emmy and Harry are sister and brothers. Those reasons will be explained further on. Thank you.


	10. The Patronus Charm

Author's Note: Hey! Look! A new chapter! Yes, sorry for not updating in a longgggg time. It's just that I was on a vacation til August 11 (yes I was working on the story) then I had completely forgotten about it; sorry… and then after looking at my stories, I went on to search the papers. For a minute, I thought I had lost it but I didn't! YAY! So then tomorrow, school is starting (September 4) and it is my very last year of high school. Sniff sniff. I'm going to miss it.

Here it is!

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own ANYTHING from HP EXCEPT my OWN creations. Random one: Emmy's birthday is on March 10, 1983. So, currently, she is now 29 years old…

Chapter 10: The Patronus Charm

As we entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake was like chilled steel. Every morning, the ground was covered in frost which made us desperate because winter was coming soon.

Cat shivered beside me as we trotted through the cold weather.

"Why d-did w-we have to have H-Herbology f-first thing in the m-morning?" She whined.

"Just be thankful that our next class is inside." I reminded her, feeling the sudden cold breeze whipping past by us.

Yes; she did knew of yesterday's conversation between Dumbledore, my brother and I. Though, I didn't tell about the Snape's talk; I just don't know why.

I groaned silently as we had to deal with Rosevines bush; those things can be nasty if they are not handled probably. We were supposed to get the juice out which was buried deep in the bush. The juice's color was a shiny, eerie purple liquid.

Thankfully, I was with Cat. The plant resembled a bit of Venus Fly-trap while the green vines were long, sharp-pointed and had silver thorns on few of the vines. It was surrounded by pointy bushes so overall, it was a pretty hard job; every now and then, we would both get either poked from the thorns or almost getting bitten from the plant. Evil thing.

"Stop… squirming!" I said, struggling to grab a tight hold of the vines that had no thorns. "Or I will stupefy you!"

"Oh; please remember do not use a stupefying spell or any other spells, charms or curses that would hurt or freeze the plant. Otherwise, the juice would not work properly." Sprout piped in.

I groaned, glaring at the plant which I could've sworn it was snickering at me. "You just got lucky!"

Cat giggled. "Talking to a plant is another sign of madness."

"Oh yeah? Then what's the first?" I asked, angrily; I already knew the answer.

"Talking to yourself."

I rolled my eyes.

"Owww! You bloody bastard!" I yelled, while yelling every inappropriate words I knew. That damn plant just bit me and I could've sworn (once again) it was cackling, an evil one…

Or maybe I was going insane…

The classes rather went quickly. Before I knew it, it was Lunch time already. As I was about to put a piece of chicken on my plate, I was suddenly aware that I felt certain eyes on me.

I glanced up, only to find Harry looking at me (or rather beaming); plus he was waving at me enthusiastically.

I made a wave back and went back to my business.

Everything was going fine until something hit me in the head; I growled, hearing a few Slytherins snickering.

If it was Malfoy, then I would blast-

It wasn't Malfoy; instead it was a note, crumpled up. I sighed, wondering why do notes always have to hit my head.

I started to un-crumple it and then read it.

_To my sister, _

_I was wondering if you would like to meet my two best friends, and maybe some Gryffindors._

_If you would like to, meet me at the Quidditch Pitch on Saturday at 8 am._

_Oh yeah, I never did get to know your name… so, what is it?_

_Love, _

_Harry._

After I finished with my response, I send it back to him, earning laughs from the Gryffindor table; I smiled.

Bingo; it was in the place where I wanted… ish… it was stuck between his glasses.

Harry looked up and I nodded at him.

Lunch finished quickly and I was off to my next one which was Charms; it was with Hufflepuffs.

The class was a bit boring at first; we took some notes and basically read chapter 5. After that, we learned how to change an object's color. It was pretty neat.

The class was sometimes quiet and sometimes chattery until a student from Hufflepuff raised her hand.

"Oh yes, Claire?" Flitwick asked.

"Um… I was wondering um… if you could tell us what a patronus charm is…"

Every student had their eyes on the Professor; he sighed.

"A Patronus Charm is a charm that acts like a shield… to protect you from Dementors; it is a very useful charm. But, in order to produce it, you have to have a happy memory. This is an advanced magic, Claire and it is not even in our curriculum. The Patronus Charm can take on two forms: non-corporeal or corporeal. A non-corporeal Patronus produces only a burst of silvery vapor or smoke from the tip of the wand. But it does not produce any creature. Now, for the corporeal… the only main difference is that the corporeal creates a translucent animal in the shape of a bright-white. Now, does anyone know what the incantation is?"

"Expecto Patronum." I identified.

Just then, a burst of silvery color was formed out of the wand. It then started to make a shape of an animal.

A few gasps were heard but I didn't know if it was a frightened one or an awe one.

It finished producing the animal.

And there, moving around the air was a…

Snake.

Author's Note: Who knew I had typed this up? I sure I didn't. Yeah, I started to write this on a new document until it said that 'do you want to replace it?' sooo yeahhh. Hope you enjoyed it. And… a SNAKE!? Dun dunnnNNN! Toodles…


	11. Christmas Holidays

Author's Note: Hey I'm back with a new chapter! Yup, I'm gonna keep on updating! Erm, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING from HP EXCEPT my OWN creations.

Chapter 11: Christmas Holidays

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. This had alerted people that Christmas was coming. I shivered a bit from the sudden coldness before snuggling into the warmth of the bed.

Very slowly, my eyes started to open then blinked. Right now, I wished today was Friday so I won't have to worry about homework or any school-related. Unfortunately, it was only Thursday. I started at the green closed curtains that were draping over the bed canopy like a waterfall. Over the past few months, a lot has happened.

Harry had discovered that I was his sister.

The conversation between Snape and Dumbledore.

I got sorted into Slytherin and trust me when I say this: this is _not_ a good thing. Not because of some arrogant pricks but something else.

And yeahh…

Now, to you, it may not seem a lot but imagine if you were in my place.

Oh yeah, I can't forget that incredibly cute dark-skin guy: Blaise Zabini.

I smiled, feeling my cheeks a bit flushed.

I know he is two years older than me but still…

You got to admit: hot, Italian* guys are hot! (**A/N: I'm not sure if Taylor Lautner is Italian, but he IS HOT!**)

After staying in bed for who knows how many minutes, I reluctantly untangled my bed sheets and grabbed the curtains so I won't trip over them. As soon as I did that, I got greeted by the cold air. And my daily routine followed suit.

I finally noticed that I was the only one in my dormitory: everybody else probably went to the feast or woke up early to do something else.

I don't know!

So, I marched off to the feast.

Yum!

Classes went as usual.

Snape got points taken from Gryffindors for either not following the instructions (as posted in the book) or had interrupted him when he was talking.

Gryffindors…

In the end, he assigned a ten inch essay (joy) on Pheonxius Soe.

"I thought lunch would never come!" I exclaimed, earning a laugh from Cat: we had flying lessons second period.

"Only you would say that." She grinned. We reached our destination and soon was parted away to join our tables.

I often feel loneliness at my table. Nobody is willingly to talk to me… except for that Zabini…

Now, don't get me wrong.

He is…cute!

Have I mentioned that before?

"Hey Zabini… I think someone has a crush on you." A new voice claimed, nudging him.

Zabini whipped his head to my direction and grinned.

Well, more like laughing because I suddenly realized I was looking at him.

Blushing and not being aware that my hair turned pink, I looked away. (Embarrassed!)

Nevertheless, I peeked and then… he winked at me.

Greeeat…

"Hey Pink Girl: might wanna tone down your color a bit." A second person stated.

This caused me to sink down.

I sighed: when will this end?!

Sudden coldness greeted me, causing me to shiver. Grumbling, I pulled my covers so heat wouldn't escape. I grunted as I heard a groanish-shiver: guess Hogwarts had been greeted by the coldness as well as snow surrounded the Castle, making it even more beautiful with the morning December Sun being hidden behind the Castle but only the rays of the Sun struck Hogwarts.

My nose twitched like a cat and my hand had lazily shooed something away.

Again, that same thing and thus, the same process occurred.

Finally, it got to me for I screamed in frustration.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!?" I screamed, shooting straight up.

Luckily, no one was really in the room… or

Scratch that:

There were only two people in here.

"Ugh…whatsohushshifignag?" The person grumbled in her sleep.

I blinked. "What?" But shrugged before scanning.

"Psst…" a voice whispered, making me to snap my head back. I looked around for the source.

"Pssst." My eyes moved from one spot to another while hearing an annoyed sigh.

"Beside you!" The voice half-hissed, half-whispered.

My attention went back to the source but only to find no one… there?

"Where?! I don't see you…" I said.

"Talking to yourself?" Another voice announced.

I whipped my head back to the person.

"Shove off, Wright." I muttered.

Wright rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then, she went back to business and finally left the common room. I then turned my gaze to the no one.

I cocked my head to the side. "Cat?"

"Took you long enough!" She snapped.

"Sorry." I paused. "Since when did you made an Invisibility potion? That's not in our potions curriculum."

"Meh, went to the library. Got some information. Whipped it up yesterday. But anyways, hurry up and get off the bed! I want to show you something."

I groaned before going back to bed.

Frustrated, Cat made her way to the front of the bed then pulled my covers away. I shivered at the cold, making me to curl up in a ball.

"Get up, you lazy bum!"

On cue, a voice shouted.

"POTTTTTTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! Get your lazy arse up or I will do it for you!" A voice screeched…or screamed… or maybe a combination of both…

"You sound like a girl when you scream!" A voice that sounded like a boy commented. "Ow! Bloody arse!"

I groaned.

"PO-!"

"I'M COMMMMINNNNNGGGGGGG!" I shrieked back.

"Owww…." Cat whined. I blinked: I had forgotten she was still here…

At last, I made my way towards the common room, only to be "greeted" by Malfoy's gang.

"About time you got here." Malfoy muttered.

"Whatever!"

"Merry Christmas!" Zabini welcomed me, cheerfully.

I smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too." My gaze shifted towards the Christmas tree which was being illuminated by many silver and green lights. "Presents?"

"No Potter: they're dung." Malfoy remarked, sarcastically.

"Eww…" Blaise said, forming a disgusted face.

"We already opened ours because we were too impatient to wait for you." A new voice replied. Since when did I care?

"Who are you?" I asked, noticing a new boy who was standing beside Malfoy.

"Well that's not rude at all." He rolled his eyes. "Theodore Nott."

"Pleasure." I muttered. After the introduction was done, they left me alone to open the presents but I did caught some of the conversation.

"Do you think she will like it?" Zabini asked.

Draco groaned. "Yes Zabini! Quit asking me that!"

I shook my head at the ignorant Prick aka Malfoy and at Zabini.

"Don't forget: I still got my present to give to you." I nodded.

"Oh that reminds me: When do you want yours?" I asked.

"Whenever you want to give it."

"Well in that case: I think I might keep it forever." I grinned, earning a scoff.

-Great Hall-

The hall looked incredibly amazing. Hollys and mistletoes hung all around the walls and no lower than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room: some were sparkling with tiny icicles; some were glittering with hundreds of falling snowflakes.

"It's great to be visible again!" Cat proclaimed, happily.

I laughed. "Well that makes the two of us."

"Yeah yeah, whatever: I'm hungry!" She stated before stuffing her face with a Lemon Treacle Tart.

I glanced around and noticed there were very few people. I then looked at the Slytherin table and had noticed that Malfoy wasn't there which made me very happy.

However, Zabini was there. He probably felt that somebody was watching him for he turned to my direction. I blushed when he gave me a wink (again) and I quickly turned away.

I will never know how he knows which direction to turn…

"Why so red?" Cat asked.

"H-huh? O-oh… it's nothing really." I stuttered.

"If you say so."

So she resumed eating.

Author's Note: FIVE PAGES! That's a record for this story XD! Next time: Hogsmeade! I definitely got you thinking now. Heh heh… Did they sneak out? Or did they receive "special" permission? Find out next time!


	12. Hogsmeade

Author's Note: Hey peeps. Today's the game for my school for boys' football. Hope they win! Anyways, thank you to poptart101 for following my story. Oh thank you soooo muchhhhh! Because I checked for the story stat and for this story, it has a total of 296 views and 71 visitors! THANKKKK YOUUUU! Oh yeah, sorry if there's any typos...

PS: I love your penname, poptart.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything EXCEPT for my OWN characters.

Chapter 13: Hogsmeade

We finally arrived at the place to where Cat wanted to show me. It was quite beautiful: snowflakes are falling down, covering the village here and there. There was a small group of choir people, along with small and medium shops at the sides as if it was trying to cover every bit of space there was… you know I was exaggerating right? Because there was actually some space between the shops.

I stared in awe before snapping back to reality. "What is this place?"

"Hogsmeade." A new voice answered. We spun around on our heels and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Harry asked: I nodded.

"…Why are you two here? You know you can't go to Hogsmeade until you are in your third year." Hermione stated, matter-of-factly.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Well, _missy_! I am very aware of that. What we do here, is _none of your damn business!_"

She scoffed. "Not my fault if you two get in trouble."

And that's when the glaring contests between Cat and 'Mione started. I sighed.

"Enough you two." Harry interrupted the contest.

"It's Christmas! Christmas is supposed to be a fun-loving holiday where everyone is caring, showing their love!" I said.

"Yeah: if you want to fight, go do it somewhere else then." Ron responded.

"Ron! You're _not_ helping!" I scolded him.

"But while you are, wanna have a tour?" Harry asked.

"YEAH!" Cat cheered, ignoring the scolding of 'Mione.

"Oh: before I forget, here's your present." Harry handed the green and silver (aww how nice!) present.

I smiled. "Thanks."

So, the tour of Hogsmeade had begun… much to Hermione's dismay.

"They are soo going to be in trouble!" Hermione fumed, angrily. She's angry at that fact that Harry is not being responsible.

"Oh shove off!" Cat responded, annoyed.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Cat asked, grinning while holding her butter beer cup.

"Yeah it was until that prick had to come and ruin it." I muttered.

"Don't worry: Malfoy won't come near you again." Harry replied.

"I doubt it."

Yes, that ignorant Pig came over to us, bragging about some stuff that I didn't care. So, Harry threw some enchanted snowball at them, threatening them. Apparently, Ron's brothers… twins, actually had taught Harry that spell. The twins too had used it when Professor Quirrell had been teaching but it turns out (like Harry had said since he was the victim) Quirrell was just a body being used by Voldemort.

"I think we should be going now." Ron announced.

I sighed. "Do we really have to?"

"Yes! You two are already in trouble! I don't want you two to be even more!" Hermione responded.

"Does _anything_ go through your thick skull of yours?" Cat asked, sharply.

"I will have you know that I'm the brightest witch of our age! And the smartest!" Hermione informed her, furiously. How dare she!

"Oh yeah? Ravenclaw is the _first_ to be the smartest of the smartest! And I _happen_ to be in Ravenclaw, you sad excuse for a smart brain!"

She gasped.

"You know, 'Mione; every other house we get along just fine but Slytherin. They're the one who we should be fighting about." Ron said, dully.

"Excuusee meeee! I'm _in _Slytherin!" I emphasized all of the sentences. "So watch your back!"

"Well the point is that you should've listened to your superiors, meaning us, seeing that we are two years older than you!" Mione argued: this girl is really getting on her nerves.

"Do I look like I give a crap? No I don't!" Cat reacted, frustratingly. "You should just shut your mouth or I will do it for you!" She stood up.

Oh boy.

"Are you threatening me?" Hermione asked with such venom she also stood up.

"No! I'm only saying nice comments about you!" Cat replied, sarcastically.

"Why you insolent _brat!_"

"Hey doesn't Snape say that to you?" Ron asked Harry who simply glared at him.

"I'm a_ brat_!? Look whose talking, insufferable know-it-all!" She shot back.

Harry blinked. Doesn't Snape call her that?"

Ron shrugged. "You know, you're rephrasing my sentences…"

This is going to be a long-heated argument. So just for the safety, us three went out of the shop, taking steps backwards.

"Now, we just wait and see." Harry replied: us two agreed.

-Minutes passed-

"Blimey! They have been there for two hours!"

"Uh actually thirty minutes." I corrected him.

"It still feels like two hours." He muttered back.

"That's it! I'm going to march in there and-"

Right on cue, two explosives erupted the shop. Since the explosives were too big, it sent me, Harry and Ron flying backwards.

"Bloody hell!" Ron pushed himself up, shocked and maybe… paralyzed?

The door swung open, revealing two figures that were thrown out. We, however, stared at them.

The two figures were indeed, Hermione and Cat who were literally dirty all over and their faces were covered from smoke and bruises. Their hairs were either messy, tangled or both and there were cuts on collarbones or somewhere else like arms and such.

The three of us were speechless.

"…Wh-what the Hell happened!?" I screamed.

"Obviously, they got into a fight, using wands to make big loud explosions which in result got them kicked out." Ron stated, obviously.

I growled.

"I'm only answering."

"You guys…" I squeaked. "You are in so much trouble."

The brown-haired witch scoffed with arms crossed. "Now you realized."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Shut up you ditz. Scourgify." Then, she was clean. Mione followed her example.

"You two better go to the Hospital Wing to heal those cuts." Ron informed them.

We were all hanging out in the Great Hall: sometimes watching Harry and Ron play Wizard's Chess (Harry's quite bad at it, I might add) and we girls would talk…erm… but mostly Cat and Mione would keep their distance away from one another.

Since Cat and Mione was distanced from one another, Cat would talk to me and as well as watching the boys play while Hermione would bury her nose in a… book.

"Checkmate." Ron grinned at another victory.

Harry sulked with defeat.

"You're terrible at this, mate. I thought you had learned something from our first year, remember?"

"Don't remind me."

Cat shook her head. "Move over: I will show you who the real champ here is."

Ron burst out laughing. "Ha ha. You? Yeah right."

She scowled. "Let's make a deal: if I lose, Emmy has to kiss Malfoy. If you win, I will do your homework for a week but don't bet on it. I know I will win." Cat said, winking.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Are you bloody _insane_?! I will _NOT_ kiss a Malfoy!" I hollered. "You better win!"

Cat grinned, a mischievous one. "I might… (my eyes lit up with hope) I might not."

My face expression fell.

"Let the games begin!" Harry declared.

Cat smirked. "Pawn to E5."

-Soon-

"Is the game finished?" I asked, annoyed.

"And…" The bookworm started.

"Checkmate!"

I shot up with hope. "For who?"

"For me!" Cat smirked when Ron had said that.

That's when my jaw dropped. Across from Cat was none other than Ron who was currently smirking in triumph, rubbing it off.

"I told you I was the one and only Champ!" He boasted.

Cat grinned evilly. "Your turn, Em." She sneered: that evil little sneer I knew too well.

Curse her!

Author's Note: :D I finished the chapter! Yup, Hermione and Cat hate each other with passion. But as the years go on, will they not hate each other? Find out…soooonnnnn….


	13. The twins!

Author's Note: Here's a new chapter for you lovely folks! Yup, I'm happy that this story is going so well since I had checked the traffic stats. Thankkkk YOUUUU! However… I have some really really really really IMPORTANT questions that MUST be answered! So please… answer them! I really need to know:

**Should I make Emmy lose her memories?**

AND

**Should I make Emmy to go back in time to where the Hogwarts was formed? (You know, Founders and all that)**

So, you have time, I would appreciate if you would really answer those TWO IMPORTANT questions.

Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not OWN anything EXCEPT for my OWN characters and oh yeah the PLOT!

Chapter 13: The twins!

Since today was Boxing Day, everybody got up late which made the common room quieter than usual. Despite that it was Boxing Day; snow was still thick upon the grounds. I woke up but only to find the air was warm and sleepy, making my eyes to droop with fatigue. Eventually, I forced my eyes to be shot open and yawned.

Not bothering to change into my normal clothes, I walked… or rather dragged myself to the common room. Sudden chills blew past by me as I shivered. I reached my destination which was at the couch in front of the fireplace.

I watched the flames as it danced for a couple of minutes and the next thing I knew, the flames made me to be in a trance, making my vision to be blurry.

Then…

I knew no more as darkness took over me.

But the darkness that took over me was not a pleasant one…

_Help me…_

_I stood there, staring into space, trying to figure out who was calling._

"_Help me…"_

"_How?" I asked, scanning the odd place. The place was dark with no light at all._

"_Come my child. Follow my voice." The word __voice__ echoed throughout the place._

_I did as what I was told to do though it was quite hard since it was dark. _

"_You're getting closer. Emmy." The voice echoed my name,_

"_Wait! I don't understand… who are you?" I yelled._

"_In due time… you will know… A bit closer…"_

_As soon as I took a step, a sudden blinding light blast out, temporarily blinding me so I had shield my eyes after that. The light was warm and it reminded me of the sun's rays._

"_You're here. Listen, my sweet child. Over the past centuries there was a war on a palace called Oxdin. Zenon or also called as The Devils destroyed almost everything, Nothing was left of the palace or so that was what the people had been told. However, I do not think so. I still believe that the palace still exists."_

_That palace… it sounds so familiar… I didn't realize that tears started to fall down._

"_There is a legend though. A legend that could never be accomplished. But I pass it to you, my child. The legend says that there is a dagger that allows the wielder to go back in time. When that wielder is back in time, it allows the person to search the answer that could kill Xenon once and for all. Are you ready to do it?"_

_I stared at the bright… figure-ish then-_

"_I-I… I'm not…" I said, ashamed of my answer as I looked down at the ground. However, instead of the figure being disappointed, it…smiled._

"_I can understand your choice. When the time is ready, you shall give me your answer."_ _It then started to fade away. "However, if your answer is late, horrible things will happen."_ _When it said, the figure had suddenly transformed into a terrible character that had a face of a skeleton but at the same time, darkness surrounded it completely. It gave out a ghastly, blood-curdling scream._

"EMMY! WAKE UP!"

My eyes immediately shot open, giving me a slightly head rush as soon as I got up.

"Who-what?" I asked, panting.

That nightmare…

I don't understand it…

"You were screaming."

That voice made me to turn around and saw that Zabini was right in front of me.

"I…I…screamed?"

He shrugged. "Actually, I don't know. But it sounded like you were… kind of…disturbing I might add. But anyways, you gonna stay here or be late for breakfast?"

I yawned and stretched before taking a good time to look at him.

"Where did you come from?" I finally asked. I didn't know he had come here…

He rolled his eyes. "I flew."

Yup: I glared at him. "Shove off."

He sneered. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah: I'm coming." I mumbled.

"Oh… change first."

I groaned. "Can I not go like this?"

"No! If you don't change, then I will do it for you!" He said, seductively with a wink.

At this sentence, I immediately jumped off the couch and sprinted back to the dormitory, earning a laugh from him.

Ooo… how I wish I could just hex him…

After grabbing bootcut dark blue jeans, a black (that kinda looked shiny) turtleneck and black boots (I'm not emo! I swear!), I then grabbed the two Japanese silver hair clips (**A/N: I will post this up once I finished… it's pretty…**). I put my hair into a bun and then I added those hair clips. Once I had brought my right arm down, I hissed somewhat in pain as I rubbed the forearm.

When I was sure that I was ready, I made my way towards the entrance of the dormitory, grabbing my green and silver scarf on my way; I finally existed the common room and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

-Great Hall-

I spotted my friend who was sitting at the Gryffindor table but she and the bookworm were still angry at one another so they still kept their distance away.

In case you're wondering, both of them are doing homework. And it's Boxing Day…

Of course, Ron and Harry are playing Wizard's Chess.

After I grabbed what I wanted, I went over there, sitting beside Cat though a bit closer (ish) to Hermione.

Some distance.

"Hey." Cat greeted.

"Morning."

"So… did you do it yet?" She asked, smirking while a glint appeared in her eyes.

I glared at her. "No. I can't believe you lost! I've seen you play!"

"Uh-huh." She replied.

I raised an eyebrow before drinking the pumpkin juice. But then, as soon as I took a sip, I automatically spitted it out.

"Cat! I can't believe you actually lost on _purpose_! You know, he's _two_ years older than me!" I shouted, causing a few people to look at us.

However, Cat only put on a devious smile but nonetheless, she was still smirking.

"Correct mon amie: I _had_ done it on purpose."

I stared at her, jaw-dropped. "I would kiss someone else rather than Malfoy." I lowered my voice. "Heck, I would even kiss the squid."

"Like…Zabini…"

"I-uh-um-y-you see…" I stuttered then sighed with defeat. "Alright, alright! Yeah, I would rather kiss him than Malfoy."

"Of course you would and it's obvious that you _like_ him. But… the bet is still the same. However… I also heard that you would rather kiss a squid…" She trailed off, evilly.

I was confused at then widened my eyes. "Ew! No! How could you even think like that?!"

She laughed. "Meh, the bet is still the same."

"Cat!" I groaned. "Some friend you are!"

-Some Corridor-

I still can't believe that Cat would do this to me! She knows how much I hate Malfoy! I stopped for a moment, straining my ears because I could've sworn I heard voices or footsteps.

I slowly took a step then smiled as I heard voices and footsteps.

1…

2…

3…

"Encanto Jateamento!"

All of a sudden, an explosive was heard, hearing two people groan. I turned around and saw two tall people that look the same. However, the two people were covered in bunch of paintballs.

"Not so sneaky now are you?" I said.

"I told you she was a Slytherin!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"Right you are: I know a prank when I see one. On the other hand… you two should go and clean yourself up." I replied, before I started to walk away.

-Slytherin Common Room-

After the encounter with those two people and a nice cold walk, I returned to the common room. Since I was in deep thought, I didn't feel anything until the last minute.

"Woah… easy there." A strong voice said as it grabbed forearms. The person then turned me around so that I was facing the mysterious character.

"Lost in thought, are you?" He smirked.

"Hush up and I was not!"

He still smirked. "Okay: whatever you say, clumsy."

I glared at him. "Arse."

He pulled me closer which allowed me to hear his warm breath, breathing on my neck.

He leaned closer to my ear. "Not a very nice comment, I might say…" The boy responded.

I growled. "Shove off, Blaise!" With that, I shoved him against the wall…

Maybe a bit too hard since he was rubbing his head. This time, I smirked back.

"Whoops." And then, I took off.

He deserved it. Jerk!

Author's Note: Man, I finally finished this thing! Took me a forever! Yeah, when I first made Blaise's appearance, I made him all too nice. So after I went back and read everything, I had redone his personality. Next time: Suspicious got me (Dun dun dun DUNN! just kidding)


	14. Suspicious got me

Author's Note: Yup another chapter! Isn't it exciting? Anyways, I just had an AWESOME pep-rally at school and .GOD. The guys…. yes they were half-naked with green and gold everywhere (colors for school) and just… OMG! Yeah, they had dance against girls from the Dance Team soo and of course the guys won :D so anyways, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't OWN anything EXCEPT my OWN characters and the plot.

Chapter 14: Suspicious got me

Draco sighed as he sat on the couch, near the fireplace. Ever since that scarhead's "sister" came, he became more suspicious about her. He knows very little about her but the only thing he does know is that she is a traitor.

That's that.

There's just one thing he wants to know: why does she always over her right arm?

_Maybe Snape knows. _Draco thought. _Yet again, there's a high chance that he wouldn't tell me._

He groaned in frustration. _This is so frustrating! And Potter isn't what she claims. Damn, why am I even thinking about her? It's not like I have a crush on her._

He stole a quick glance to Potter who was scribbling madly on a piece of parchment. He sighed and shook his head as he and a frustrated scream came from her.

It's true that Draco does not have a crush on her: that would be Zabini's department. Just two night ago, he confessed to him that he has a crush on her and Zabini knew that he is two years older than her.

How will it work out? Draco will never know.

Malfoy then grabbed a pillow, burying his face into it before giving out a frustrated scream.

"Draco? You feelin' good? And what's up with the face in the pillow? You making out with it or-"

"Shut up Zabini!" Malfoy shouted, chucking the pillow which had hit directly into his face.

"Thanks for that." He muttered.

"Hey! Would you two goons quit your yapping? Some of us are _trying_ to work!" I yelled.

"The only person who's actually working is you!" Draco said, annoyed.

"Hmm… so Malfoy: what are you doing over the summer break?" Blaise asked, loudly.

Malfoy seem too caught on for he spoke:

"Oh nothing much! I'm probably going to practice flying and maybe visit a few friends." Draco answered, yelling.

I growled angrily before-

"HEADS UP!" Zabini screamed literally before ducking down to dodge an ice blue streak that barely brushed his hair. Malfoy blinked and the two boys looked over at me, only to find me steaming up badly while trying to take a few deep breaths. My hair turned to dangerously red.

"I've warned you and then you ignored it!" I screeched. "Moda Kiva!"

A streak of metallic purple shot out of my wand.

Unfortunately, Blaise deflected it with a "Contego".

"That is enough!" A cold voice interrupted our battle as we both got pinned to the wall.

"While you are in my house, you will obey the rules." Snape said, giving us his infamous cold glare. "Now then, I don't think that we would have anymore trouble… hmm?"

"Yes sir." We both answered.

"Good." With that, he took off, leaving us unpinned.

"You really do try my patience." I said, growling.

Of course, he smirked.

This made Malfoy to look at me oddly. Nevertheless, I did not notice it. I then started slightly scratch my right arm, still not noticing Malfoy looking at me.

The next morning was chilly but the people could tell that winter is fading away and spring has yet to arouse.

"But she has to be one!" A sudden voice exclaimed, slamming its fist down which startled a few people.

Zabini rolled his eyes in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you! Where's the proof? You just can't go around and start pointing at random people, claiming that she or he is a death eater!"

"Clearly, you're blind! Have you not noticed that she always wear-long sleeves? Apart from the school robes. Not once have I ever seen her wear a t-shirt." Draco proclaimed.

"Probably wants to keep her privacy hidden from a psycho path who is currently claiming that she's a Deatheater." He muttered.

However, Draco had heard it for he scowled. "I'm not a psycho path."

"Fine then: explain _why_ do you keep on calling her a traitor?"

"I…" He sighed. "I…can't really explain it. But look: if you really want to know, go to the person who _does_ know."

Blaise gave him a look but it was kind of hard to explain it then he looked towards me but only to find me gone.

"Hey…do you hear that?" Draco asked, softly.

Author's Note: Sorry, if this chapter's a bit boring since it mainly contained Draco's theory about Emmy being a death eater and all that. And oh! Since the guest speaker from pep-rally was so pleased with our school spirits, she said that we will be doing a lipdub! If you don't know what that is, go on youtube search university of Vancouver lipdub and it's the second video. You will see a car with green and yellow. I can hardly wait! The meeting is next week though don't know when but she will warn us… I will give you cookies if you can guess how! Since there will be I'm pretty sure over 100 people participating in it. I'm 100% SURE! Till then.


	15. Identity revealed

Author's Note: Hey! Yup, another chapter! Erm, not much to say so shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except for my OWN characters and plot.

Chapter 15: Identity revealed

"What is it?" Zabini asked, curiously.

"I don't know."

The two Slytherins walked towards the mysterious sound. As they got closer, they heard a sweet, soft music filling the air.

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought music can't work here…"

"There's a spell which allows conjuring up an orb-like radio. It's in Spells beyond Spells, chapter four." Zabini responded.

"You're just like Granger sometimes, I swear."

He grunted in response and continued to walk closer to the music and they now could hear the words to it.

_Hush rush, are you still breathing?  
Shiver, taking me higher_

"Stay here." Zabini ordered.

His eyes widened as he saw who it was once he had entered the room. It was me.

I was dancing to one of my favorite songs from Emmy Rossum. Little did I know that a person was watching me so I was unaware since my eyes were closed. I haven't listened to this song in a while and it brought back so many memories, making few tears to fall.

_Derek plunged at the soldier at last and soon he fell dead._

_The moment he did that, he heard a scream that was echoing throughout the halls._

My mother…

_His eyes widened. "No…no… A-Arista! ARISTAAA!" He screamed, collapsing to his knees with tears uncontrollably falling down. But then, shaking with rage, he stared at the wall with such hate._

"_I will kill that bastard!" He said, dangerously. Derek gripped his hilt before taking off._

_-Arista-_

_Arista squeezed her eyes shut, putting her hand on the hilt then yanked it out. She gasped the minute it got out. The mother went down, taking deep shallow breaths. The leader walked slowly towards her, kneeling down._

"_So… this is how the Great Warrior fell." The leader spoke._

"_I didn't die…for…nothing…I died… for…my family…" Arista croaked._

_However, it only laughed, an awful one. "How pathetic… how pathetic very indeed…"_

"_XENON! YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" A voice bellowed, filling the hall as it alerted the two. "COME! STAND UP AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD! YOU'RE JUST USING PEOPLE TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!" _

_Xenon stood up ever so slowly. Once he was up, he faced a very raged Derek._

"_You're going to fight or what?" Derek asked, gripping his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white._

"_Fighting so soon? I thought we could have a little…talk." He responded, taking a step one at a time._

"_D-Derek…" Was the last thing, Arista said before she went dead…_

_Derek just stood there, too paralyzed. _

"_I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT SOMEDAY IT WILL BE YOU WHO WILL BE DEAD!" Derek started to charge towards the evil man. The evil man pulled his sword out, blocking the attack and all was there to hear were the swords clanking against one another._

_This went for a few minutes. Those few minutes were already exhausting Derek and this had made Xenon to take the advantage. Xenon moved quickly, making it impossible for Derek to block all of them but managed to block a few, earning a few cuts and scratches here and there._

_However, at the last one, Derek wasn't quick enough and Xenon plunged the sword…_

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore as I crumpled to the ground: sobs racking my body. As I continued to cry, unaware that footsteps were heard. A hand touched my shoulder, comforting me.

I raised my head and saw that Zabini was at my side… and I continued to cry.

-At a corridor-

I don't know if I feel better or worse.

That was one memory that I didn't want to be reminded of: it hurts too much.

I wanted to go Harry, telling all this… but no matter how hard I try, nothing came out. It's frustrating really.

"Hey Potter! What are you up?" A voice shouted.

Thank God, we're the only ones.

I spun around and it was none other than Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I asked, snarling.

"You don't scare me. But you… I believe you have something to tell me."

"As far as I know, I don't have _nothing_ to tell you!" I stated, firmly.

Draco put on his infamous annoyed look. "Yes you do! You think you can get it away, don't you? You don't fool me! The mark is still there, isn't it?"

I gave a confused look. "What mark?"

"You don't think I didn't notice." Draco grabbed my right hand and as soon as he pulled the sleeve up, he spoke.

"Did you…" he pulled the sleeve entirely. "Deatheater?"

Author's Note: Woahhhh! An intense cliffhanger! Bet ya didn't know about that? Now did you? I think not. Now, the next chapter will be… *drumroll* DRACO'S POV! Isn't that exciting!? Therefore, the tittle will be called: Draco's POV! And yes, it's extremely long! Unfortunately, that will be written for tomorrow since I have to study for a science quiz tomorrow DX but oh well, I ABSOLUTELY ADOOREEEE SCIENCEEEEE! Oh, the song was called Stay from Emmy Rossum. Hearrr ittt!


	16. Draco's POV

Author's Note: *Drumrolls* the chapter you all have been waiting for! DRACOOOOO'S POVVVVV! And this is my FIRST time doing the POV into another character! Yup, today is the Terry Fox and I actually RAN! Yeap, two years I had walked with my friend but this year we actually ran! Whoo-hoo! And… I was dead tired so I was thinking and saying about some things that you do NOT want to know which caused few people (esp. guys) to turn back and look at me oddly… since I had said that my pants were wet because of the water bottle when I was opening it soo and then the guy just had to turn to look at me…

But anyways, it was fun scarring them! For bad news: this will probably be the last chapter I will be typing for HP because one my devoted fans said that I was a traitor for NOT writing MBC: Easter Day in a loooonnggg time soooo yeahhh. Might as well get back on that one. And because of that, this chapter is LONGGGGG! How AWESOME is that!? Oh yeah, I also scarred a camera person because I stuck my two fingers inside my mouth, pulling the cheeks and sticking my tongue out at the camera. So he wasn't sure whether to take the picture or not and at a really close up he took a picture of it…

Oh before I forget: Emmy is telling HER story NOT Draco. Just to get confusing stuff out of the way... sorry for any typos.

Woww! Really long author's note! I'm sorry! Okay, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not OWN anything from Harry Potter EXCEPT for my own characters and plot.

Chapter 16: Draco's POV

I saw Emmy's eyes widened; I smirked, knowing I was right.

"H-how did you…" She began.

"Simple really. I think you owe me an explanation. Why did you become a Deatheater?"

She sighed. "I have no choice, do I?" I shook my head. "Alright then: from top to bottom?"

I nodded. "From top to bottom."

"This will go from many years ago…"

Suddenly, the scene before me went all blurry and went out of the reality…

Voices filled the air but they sounded as if they were in pain.

"God! It hurts!" A voice screamed.

"Just one more push! That's it…"

A crying noise alerted the people.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Lockett. It's a girl." She announced, proudly.

Mrs. Lockett let out a sigh of relief before crying tears of joy as she was holding her first born baby girl.

"Well? A boy or a girl?" A male asked.

"A girl." The mother said, smiling. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes she is… She's just like my beautiful wife." The male kissed the girl's forehead and his wife. "What should we name her?"

"Elisha… Elisha Lockett." She smiled.

"Beautiful name." Her husband, Derek kissed the small forehead.

XXXXXXXXX

A cry erupted the silent room, causing the person to go into the room.

"Shh… shh… It's okay. Mommy's here." The young women soothed the baby: the sound of the soft voice calmed the baby a bit.

"Whisper soft, anticipating this eclipse  
Pulling you closer  
Melting now covered in silk  
Letting go into the stillness."

The young one opened her eyes, revealing crystal blue eyes.

"That calmed down the baby a bit." A male voice replied, leaning against the side of the door. "I think that's her favorite lullaby."

The women, Arista smiled as she got up to kiss her husband, Derek.

"I think so too."

"Care to dance?" He took his hand out which she gladly accepted it.

Just slow me, slow me down  
Slow me down, slow me down

Rushing and racing, running in circles  
Moving so fast, I'm forgetting my purpose  
Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning, getting nowhere

Derek twirled her around in circles then bought her close to him

My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic  
Pace of the world, I just wish I could stop it  
Try to appear like I've got it together, I'm falling apart

Save me, somebody take my hand and lead me  
Slow me down, don't let love pass me by  
Just show me how 'cause I'm ready to fall  
Slow me down, don't let me live a lie  
Before my life flies by  
I need you to slow me down

Sometimes I fear that I might disappear  
In the blur of fast forward I falter again  
Forgetting to breathe, I need to sleep, I'm getting nowhere

All that I've missed I see in the reflection  
Passed me while I wasn't paying attention  
Tired of rushing, racing and running, I'm falling apart

Tell me, oh, won't you take my hand and lead me?  
Slow me down, don't let love pass me by  
Just show me how 'cause I'm ready to fall

Slow me down, don't let me live a lie  
Before my life flies by I need you to slow me down  
Just show me, I need you to slow me down  
Slow me down, slow me down

The noise of the world is getting me caught up  
Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it  
Just need to breathe, somebody please slow me down

At the end of the song, the two kissed passionately. It wasn't long before they heard a sudden explosion, breaking them apart.

"Where did that come from?" Arista asked, alarmed.

"I don't know but something tells me it's the Devils."

"I will come with you!"

"NO! No! Stay with the baby and run… just run! Don't look back!"

"Derek…" Arista looked at him eyes locked but the eyes were filled with tears.

"Arista…" The couple made forward, giving each other a last kiss. They broke apart before they went separate ways.

Arista ran towards the baby room but the baby was crying from the sudden noise. She got her out of the crib, then race out of the door. For the last few seconds was smooth until a couple of black soldiers apparated, blocking both exits: she was now surrounded and outnumbered.

The first soldier stepped out and it looked like it was the leader.

"Give the baby and all would be well." It commanded in a dark, deep voice that sends shivers down her spine.

"Over my dead body!"

It chuckled, a dark one. "Isn't that touching? Fine then. A fight shall be summoned."

Arista narrowed her eyes before giving a quick glance to the side. Luckily, there were statues of knights, meaning that they have swords…

It let out a rage a scream. The soldiers charged at her and in just in time, she quickly moved to the side and pulled a nearby sword out.

Just as the soldiers were near her, she quickly did a twirl and sliced the Soldiers. For a second, the three soldiers stood still then fell down, dead.

"Alright who's next?" Arista asked with bravery and her eyes were burning dangerously with determination.

This time, from both sides, they charged up at her. She sprinted towards the statue, climbed on it halfway and pushed herself off so she did a somersault in the air, finally landed on the ground. Then, she knocked them dead, leaving a few soldiers alive. Arista did a quick horizontal swift to slice the person. As she was fighting off the evil Soldiers, she wasn't aware that the leader was creeping slowly behind her, raising its sword.

The moment Arista turned with a loud, piercing scream of pain filled the room.

-Somewhere in the Hall-

Derek plunged at the soldier at last and soon he fell dead.

The moment he did that, he heard a scream that was echoing throughout the halls.

His eyes widened. "No…no… A-Arista! ARISTAAA!" He screamed, collapsing to his knees uncontrollably falling down. But then, shaking with rage, he stared at the wall with such hate.

"I will kill that bastard!" He said, dangerously. Derek gripped his hilt sword before taking off.

_I feel you…fading away…_

-Arista-

Arista squeezed her eyes shut, putting her hand on the hilt then yanked it out. She gasped the minute it got out.

The mother went down, taking deep shallow breaths. The leader walked unhurriedly towards her, kneeling down.

"So… this is how the Great Warrior fell." The leader spoke.

"I didn't die…for…nothing… I died for…my family…" Arista croaked.

However, it only laughed, an awful one. "How pathetic… how pathetic very indeed…"

"XENON! YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" A bellowing voice erupted the hall, alerting the two. "COME! STAND UP AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD! YOU'RE JUST USING THE PEOPLE TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!"

Xenon stood up, ever so slowly. Once he was up, he faced a very raged Derek.

"You're going to fight or what?" Derek asked, gripping his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Fighting so soon? I thought we could have a little…talk." He responded, taking a step one at a time.

"D-Derek…" Was the last thing, Arista said before she went dead…

Derek just stood there, too paralyzed.

"I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT SOMEDAY IT WILL BE YOU WHO WILL BE DEAD!" Derek started to charge towards the evil man. The evil man pulled his sword out, blocking the attack and all was there to hear were the swords clanking against one another.

This went for a few minutes. Those few minutes were already exhausting Derek and this had made Xenon to take the advantage. Xenon moved quickly, making it impossible for Derek to block all of them but managed to block a few, earning a few cuts and scratches here and there.

However, at the last one, Derek wasn't quick enough and Xenon plunged the sword beneath his collarbone. He let out a yell, falling down while clutching his injured spot.

"What a shame…" Xenon responded.

"This…ends…now…" With all his strength Derek picked his sword and plunged it to Xenon's chest.

Xenon let out a gasp, eyes wide. He slowly started to fall, so he is now at the level as Derek.

"Go burn in hell." Derek responded, venomously; his eyes never leaving the gray ones. Finally, Xenon went dead.

Derek mustered his strength, dragging himself to his dead wife's body. He lifts her shoulder only to reveal a crying bloody baby.

The Warrior sighed in relief as he took the baby and placed her on his uninjured arm. He began to drag himself with his bad arm. The Fighter knew only one place where the baby Elisha would be safe.

But…will he make it?

He saw a wall since he could use the wall for support to stand up. Dragging, he made his way towards it. Once there, he used his back to try to get up.

After three unsuccessful times, Derek now stood up with his hand being pressed on the cold wall. Derek stayed there for a bit before he moved on…

It wasn't far before the young Warrior finally crumpled onto the floor.

So close…

He looked at the sleeping Elisha and soon tears fell.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet… I-I couldn't make it…" He whispered. "You won't be safe here…"

"Don't give up hope just yet…" A soft, angelic voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Derek asked, searching for the source.

"You do not need to be afraid, good Warrior. You have fought well…both of you… And now… it is time to say goodbye…"

The figure was blurry so Derek couldn't see who it was but all he could make out was a long wavy white dress that seemed to shine. The golden wavy hair flew behind this mysterious figure.

The figure reminded Derek of an…Angel from Heaven… but yet she doesn't look like one… It's hard to tell when you're vision isn't so good.

"Your Daughter will be in safe hands, I promise you. You can give me your Daughter in safe hands…it is up to you…"

Derek gazed longingly at his baby before he kissed her once more; tears were rapidly falling like a waterfall.

"Please…please keep her safe…She means everything to me and to her mother. But…will she live? I have to know."

"Yes, yes she will… don't fret…" She said, taking the baby, gently. "May you rest in peace, young one."

The figure began to fade away and so did Derek's vision…

-Somewhere-

Something watched the scene through an object. Once it was covered with black, indicating that it was over, that something turned away from it and all it could do was laugh… an evil dark laugh.

Then, the scene went to frighteningly black.

-Few years later-

It was silent. Silent as it could be which can be creepy, considering that there was something in a forest…

A forbidden forest, at that…

It was dark, creepy and silent.

A noise was heard: it sounded like it just got pulled.

There was a silhouette behind the tree. It waited for a bit before it released it. A fluttering noise of odd birds flew, demonstrating that something had been killed.

The figure waited for a bit before it went to the dead prey. It smiled; it was a unicorn that it killed. A pool of silver blood surrounded the poor creature. The mysterious person has heard of the unicorn's blood and what it can do to you.

Nevertheless, the figure wasn't interested in drinking its blood.

Just as it was about to collect it, a sharp searing pain struck throughout its body. It let out a sharp hiss before pulling its right sleeve.

The thing was moving…

The snake that went into the skull was moving.

The person sighed; this could only mean one thing…

It would have to collect the blood later… if it will be here…

-At the hidden spot-

"You call my Lord?" The person asked, kneeling.

"Yes Elisha. How many times do I have to tell you? You do not need to bow for me… you're my daughter after all…"

"Sorry, my Lord. I guess it's just a habit." I replied.

He rolled his eyes, slightly. "I suppose. Now rise. Go get dress for the Ceremony."

I nodded. "Of course."

-Later-

We finally arrived at the place: a place where it is unknown. Only we know obviously. The place was huge with many silver walls that looked like it was glittering.

Silver ice stalactites were hanging above us with small droplets of water (no they are not silver) dripping down, echoing the place.

There were some rooms that had ice blue, fading to silver.

I'm beginning to be sick about silver. Sure silver can be a pretty color but if you go overboard… it's just not the same.

After going through some twists and turns, this time, we had reached the final destination.

Etched into the walls were old writing: who knows what it actually means? I tried to translate it once but a sudden dark beams struck me and I knew no more…

Only Voldemort knows…

We all gathered around the strange spot with a strange shape quartz crystal that looked like a sword only stranger…

"The moment we have all been waiting for! The Silver Blood Ceremony!" Cheers and claps filled the place, making my ears to ring.

"But this is a rare Ceremony… since it only happens once a year. To do this rare Ceremony, we need the eclipse." Voldemort looked up at the dark sky. "…It is time…" He said as the light that was inside the location had subsided, leaving the place eerie.

I walked towards, having no scared emotion. Then, I climbed up the crystal clear low stairs. Taking a breath, I raised my hand slowly, having my palm facing the quartz. After a few moments, I placed my palm on it, touching the smooth cold surface.

As soon as I touched it, the quartz automatically burst with power with such force that I had to hold my feet firmly on the ground. The silver power shot straight into the dark sky towards the eclipse.

"And now…" Voldemort walked towards me, then he took my left arm and pulled the sleeve. He conjured up a dagger then started to cut my wrist. I hissed in pain as blood was drawing out.

Soon, the silver power came down in a diagonally way. It struck my arm, causing me to squirm in pain as it transformed my red blood to silver. However, the silver blood was erased quickly as it had started, revealing my red blood: I could still feel the liquid coursing through my veins. For a minute, I could've I had felt that my blue eyes had turned to silver…which was unpleasant.

A minute had passed and soon the Quartz crystal began to dim down. The Ceremony was over…at least I think it was.

I removed my hand but regret it because an intense pain that felt like hot white knives piercing through me body. I went down to the ground, writhing in the unbearable pain.

This reminds me of the Cruciatus curse but only worse…

It was silent until Voldemort spoke.

"The Ceremony… has been complete!" Cheers and whistles filled the room. I breathed a shallow and a shaky one.

"However, there are certain _rules_ that applies to this." I shakily stood up as I saw him conjuring up a silver object. Nevertheless, he didn't…took it which leaves me to be puzzled.

"When an object is silver, only the people with silver blood can touch it. If they do not have it, they will die a most painful death. (I snorted mentally at that sentence. Since when did he care if a person died? He doesn't!) Observe…"

The object that looked like a mineral to me had slowly descended in front of me so it is now the same level as I am so I can touch it. I made my hand to rise, closing my eyes (while I'm at it) and…

Only silence is still upon the room.

The Dark Lord nodded his head. "Excellent."

"But… I don't understand… I still have the red blood." I whispered.

"Look at your other arm." He stated though I think he was annoyed a bit… I lift my other arm up, allowing the sleeve to go down and my eyes widened. The once red blood had been replaced by the silver blood.

Amazed, I removed my hand from the object and in an instant, the silver blood vanished: I blinked. I then placed my hand back to the object and voila! Silver blood at your service! What? I find this fascinating. Don't you find something awesome as this? You know, when you had found an object that is shiny and pretty and glittery and you get fascinated by that?

Well, that's how I feel right now.

I could do this all day and would never get bored.

We-ll…

Creepy…

Creepy because I hadn't _felt_ anything at all…

"Now!" His voice snapped me back to reality.

I had nearly forgotten that he was still there.

Whoops. Oh well.

"If they only have red blood…"

Yeah, yeah: terrible things will happen.

Don't get so overdramatic…

Sheesh.

Yet again, he won't care one bit.

Rude.

He slowly (what's up with all these slow movements?! Seriously!) made his way towards a death eater with the silver object following him. (Does he have a stalker now?) Anyways, I looked at my blood and it went to the original one.

Aww…

A sudden earsplitting scream echoed throughout the room, making me to look at the source. There, I saw a death eater twisting in agony. Something came out of the object, forming. The forming object reminded me of hand…

It turned out to be hand but…oh look, silver!

The hand plunged down to the chest with a quick speed to the chest and it practically ripped out his heart. I stared in horror while gulping; my heart rate had been increased a lot just by seeing that…

I had to look away since the body was now going into the decaying process, leaving nothing but his dusty clothes and bones.

I don't know what the hand did to make it go decaying so fast and I don't plan to find out.

Then came the shuddering…

"Yes…" The Dark Lord hissed. "It's better to obey the rules…"

I scoffed slightly. He would never obey rules!

But wait a minute.

So that's the only _rule?_ I don't buy that since he said _rules_… and that's plural!

Figuring that the Ceremony was over, everybody started to depart. I also noticed that Voldemort wasn't going and a new death eater was with him.

Wonder what they are up to. So I decided to stick around by hiding behind a silver pillar. It was a lucky pillar because it was a centimeter away from them.

Swe-et!

"Master… the plan is complete… it won't be too long before the next step will start. Do you wish to proceed now?"

I raised an eyebrow.

Start what?

"No, not yet Gabriel. When the time is right." He replied. "However, when Elisha attends to Hogwarts, I want you to follow her… do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Oh and Master…" Gabriel started, causing the Dark Lord to stop walking.

Tom turned. "Yes?"

"I believe there's someone behind the pillar." The young death eater replied.

My eyes widened but it was too late because the pillar exploded, having dust surrounding the spot a bit. The explosion forced me to fly backwards while having scratches and such. I coughed, waving my hand to clear the dust away: I scrambled up afterwards.

"Elisha… I should've known." The evil wizard responded. "You shouldn't have listened to the conversation and now, you know what we do to misbehave people…"

"Crucio!"

It had been days since the Ceremony was over. I was sighing with boredom. As you have obviously guessed it, Voldemort had used the Cruciatus Curse: plus, he would use it every so often.

A sudden cackling noise filled the room, making me to groan in annoyance as I knew who exactly it was.

The way the person walked looked like it was drunk.

"Look what the cat dragged in…" The annoying voice said.

Yup. It's my crazy aunt. Yay!

I rolled my eyes. "How can a person be so annoying in just one day? I'm even more surprised that you're actually worth something to him! I mean that's kinda hard to believe… considering that Snape is after all and will ever be his most trusted death eater."

"Why you insolent little brat!" She screeched.

"Ooo! I'm hurt!" I mocked her: to me, it's always fun to mock her.

She growled. "I'm really getting annoyed!"

"Oh and I'm not? Really, Lestrange…" I muttered at the last part.

Bella opened her mouth to retort however, someone beat her to it.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer for you two to stop squabbling like some pair of old grandmas."

"Severus! How dare you!" Lestrange shrieked. I just merely glared at him.

Crazy old aunt AND uncle.

"If you terribly don't mind, Lestrange, I would like to speak with the girl…" He paused. "_Alone._" he emphasized the word _alone._

"Fine! I do _terribly_ mind… I would just…go away like in a swish of a flick." She began to walk away before turning on her heels. "This isn't over, you prit-ee girl!" She cackled, insanely.

And then, she vanished.

Thank God!

I stared at the spot to where my crazy aunt had once stood. Sometimes I wonder… how did she become insane?

"Insanity is hereditary; you get it from your children or in this case, parents." Snape said as though he had read my mind which I surely think he did.

"…Wait… so she had… children?" I asked, incredulously.

He shrugged. "Possible. I really have no idea what goes up in her insane mind nor do I care." He stated. He then put up a silencing charm, since he knew that Bellatrix won't really leave them alone.

"You used that Silencing Charm! Be that as may, Snapey! But I will find a way!" The crazy old women's voice shouted, laughing all the way.

Cue the awkward moment here! Since he looked at me with those intense coal black eyes of his.

"Um…so…" I began…ish.

"Run." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Run." He repeated, firmly this time. "You have to run away from here… you're not safe here. There's a reason why the Dark Lord had put the silver blood in you."

"And that is…"

He looked a bit hesitant-

Woah!

Snape = hesitant? There's no way!

"I can't tell you why but it's dangerous… that's all I can tell you. Nevertheless, you will find out one day in due time."

"Ok-okay…" I stuttered.

"There's only one safe place for you to go. It's in Godric's Hollow. Don't worry; there you will find a house… a mansion. Once you get there, follow your instinct but do _not_ tell them the real truth of your living and name. Do you understand?"

"I-erm, y-yes I do but why-"

"Do you understand?" He asked with such force that I got scared a bit.

I looked at him in those coal black eyes. "Yes… I do." I said softly.

I don't know whether he was relieved or something else: his face was always emotionless… even throughout this whole thing.

"But before you and I depart there's something you must learn. It is very important."

"What is it?" I narrowed my eyes.

He, however, ignored my question.

I always knew he was a prick.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Fine."

"Good then. Be prepared!"

"What do you-"

He pointed his wand at me and then I gasped…

Author's Note: Woah! Intense cliffy riighhhttt there! I bet you ALL know what Snape used! Quite obvious really… and man, Bella is really insane! But oh well that's why we all love her XD!  
Next time: Pyrexia! Oh for a short amount, it will be still in Draco's POV only for SHORT amount. And whoo-hoo! 13 pages! With 4,320! Till then!


	17. Pyrexia

Author's Note: Hi people of Fanfictions! I'm so sorry for not updating Harry Potter! But now since I have finished my MBC: Timeless Tale, I can work on this one. But this may be the last update since I can't find my story chapter outline…yeah I lost it again. Anywho, enjoy this chapter while I will find the outline… now where did it go…?

Outline: hehehe *then vanished*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter characters except for my own. If I did own HP, I would claim Zabini and stuff him somewhere so people won't hear of him again.

Onwards! *remember: this is still Draco's POV but for SHORT amount of time*

Chapter 17: Pyrexia

Something dragged me out of it…for a minute, I was dazed, hearing voices inside my head but they seem to fade away.

I blinked, finding myself standing on the same spot.

"You happy now?" A voice suddenly asked, startling me.

"I-"

"You know now _everything_ about my God forsaken past! From top to bottom!" She yelled. "One of the reasons why I don't talk about my past is because it reminds me of my _real_ parents!"

I could've sworn that tears started to fall…

"I hate my past so much… that I would do _anything_ to change it." She started to take deep breaths in attempt to calm herself down.

"But you can't change-"

"I know! I KNOW!" She crouched down into a ball, along with those uncontrollably tears falling down. "That's the worst part…" She whispered.

Silence.

So erm what now?

Mental note: Ask Zabini on how to comfort girls when they are desperate.

Um…

"Er… it-it's okay?" I mentally slapped myself.

It's okay? Seriously? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? What kind of a guy would say _it's okay _to a desperate girl PLUS who JUST told you about her freakin past?!

We-ll; I sighed. I DID swear to myself that I would NEVER touch a half-blood of a Potter!

But…sacrifices shall be made.

I started to walk towards her (awkward, mind you) and knelt down so I was the same level as her; I pulled her to comfort her.

After a few minutes of consoling Emmy, she had finally started to get better.

It was silent before I broke it.

"Do NOT ever mention this to anyone. Hugging a Potter ruins my reputation." I said coldly.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I turned around to walk away but got stopped from her.

"Um…Draco…" She began.

"What?"

"Thanks."

I nodded curtly before walking away, leaving her to be alone.

-Emmy's POV-

I watched Malfoy walking away and once he turned a corner, he disappeared.

I sighed, wondering why on Earth…out of _all _people I would tell him about my past…

I was hoping it would be Zabini but no!

Sometimes, I can be such an idiot…

-Meditating Room-

I watched the flames dancing. For some reason, the flames had always calmed me down. However, this particularly night is different. As if the air became intense.

I knew that the fight of Voldemort will begin in just a matter of time. I don't know whether to be anxious, scared, determined…

But the one thing that I despise the most is that I get to see my so-called "father" again.

Tonight I am going to take down my so-called father.

And no one can stop me.

* * *

Now most of you would probably gape at me, wondering why the Hell am I staying up so late since currently, it is being somewhere midnight.

I can assure you that I'm hundred percent normal. Besides, I'm pretty sure that most of _you_ do this too and then get yelled at…

I personally believe that if you're going to defeat some psycho murderer, the best time would be at midnight, so sometimes the chances can be a bit…effiy…?

That's what I was told from my brother from his adventures.

Another reason why I can't go to sleep (…whoops, I forgot to mention about that. Meh.) was that I kept hearing some sound like a mixture of two or one thumps and a…bang?

I don't know. Finally, I got up, creeping silently around the dark common room-

"Ow, mother fuu…" I swore violently, rubbing my now pained face. Glaring wouldn't work now…unfortunately.

I continued my way until I heard that same sound that disturbed my sleep. I stopped for a minute, straining my ears to try to find where the source is coming from.

It isn't easy to find it when you're in a dark Common Room.

And cue on the stupidity.

I totally forgot about the Lumos Spell.

"Lumos." I whispered. A small sphere on the tip of my wand appeared.

You may ask why I didn't thought about this before and my face would be perfectly fine…

Well, in short: I. Was. Stupid.

Anyways…

The sound came again and I pointed my wand, straight ahead. For a minute, I went cold. I could've sworn, ahead of me, I saw a figure but was well-blended with the blackness and shadows.

Blinking, the figure vanished as soon as I opened my eyes.

Talk about creepy. Goosebumps and shivers and everything…spooky? Oh God…

I continued my walk when all of a sudden, I shrieked, feeling myself falling to the ground. I cursed, gripping my wand tightly. Good thing I hadn't lost my wand.

But…the light on my wand went out.

I pushed myself up but only to find that I was facing a wall with a door.

I got up, took a few deep breaths and pushed the door opened, giving the nice creak.

Little did I know, someone was following me.

-BPOV-

I suddenly felt my muscle twitch which was kind of disturbing.

A sudden bang interrupted me, followed by a shriek and I shot my eyes opened then groaned, muttering incomprehensibly.

"Stupid Saint Potter. Can't even go to sleep without causing so much trouble. Bloody person." I muttered, reluctantly getting out of my bed.

As I moved, I heard a voice.

"Blaise? Whassathappen…" The voice spoke nonsense.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing Malfoy. Shut up and go to bed."

"Yes mom…" And out he goes; I sighed then walked out.

It was dark in the Common Room so I tripped several times, cursing violently. I got to the bottom of the stairs only then I smacked myself for being so stupid.

For some strange reason, I felt a déjà vu.

"Lumos."

I flinched from the sudden brightness. No I'm not a Vampire. With my wand, I began to scan the dark room, lighting the spot every now and then.

Until I finally saw a figure that seemed to be just getting up from the floor.

I strained my ears, hearing the faint cursing from it.

Potter.

What's she up to?

Eyes narrowed, I got rid of the light and was out of sight but I still followed her, making her to be unaware that someone else is with her.

-EPOV-

I stood in a dark room with my light still on. Taking a breath, I started to walk as a familiar feeling struck me.

I remember this place…

It's the Meditating Room but then-

My light suddenly went out, feeling my breath going cold.

Okayyy…

What the Hell is going on…?

I made a sudden jerk as I thought I heard footsteps.

_Come on one more time._ I thought, gripping my wand tightly.

Another footstep.

"Klantra!"

"Protego!"

My spell got bounced off the shield.

"Incendio!" A streak of fire got produced, heading towards me. I dodged but hissed as the fire burn my left should. I quickly got up and shouted.

"Incarcerous!" Ropes got flung and I heard it cursing as the ropes tied the intruder. It fell to the floor.

Panting slightly, I stayed there for a few seconds then walked towards the enemy.

"Lightus!" I muttered; the room went bright. I drew my breath in.

"Blaise?"

"Congratulations, Potter! You captured one of your own housemates." Zabini replied, sarcastically.

I ignored it. "What are you doing here?"

"If you would untie me then I would tell you."

With a sigh, I did so. He got up, rubbing his wrists. I slightly glared at him.

"Well?" I asked, a bit sharply then I intended too.

"Your wreck of a noise interrupted my sleep so I went down and discovered that you were sneaking around the Common Room and followed you here."

"Well done on being a stalker! Now you can go back!"

He scowled then said:

"Nope. You will need a protector. You lack fighting skills."

"Excuussee mee!"

He walked towards me, ignoring the "what are you doing?" and pointed his wand at my left shoulder. I got alarmed but heard him muttering the bandage spell. You know, the spell where bandages come out… yeah that one. I believe it was called Ferula?

Bandages wrapped my stinging shoulder.

"Thanks." I muttered. We then looked both into each other's eyes. Slowly, we leaned forward. My heart thumping faster against my chest. When we were close, Blaise took my wand from my jean pocket (yes I've put it away. Sorry for not mentioning it.) and yelled.

"Protego!" The shield surrounded us, sending something back.

However, another spell was quickly produced and Blaise shoved me out of the way, taking the attack for me. The spell struck him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards and crashed into a pillar.

I stared in horror, not caring that the room had sudden pillars.

"Blaise!" I shouted, quickly scrambling up then ran towards him.

"You idiot! Why did you do it?" I yelled, furiously at him.

"Heh…couldn't see a housemate getting hurt." He smiled, weakly. I searched myself for my wand but found it gone.

"Where's my-"

"Wand?" He weakly showed it. I stared at him then snatched it away.

"Episkey." Only minor injuries were healed.

"That's the best I could do." I replied, lowering my head down.

"It's alright; I'll be fine."

"Who's there? I know there's someone here! Show yourself!"

I narrowed my eyes at the familiarity of the voice but I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard the wand being flicked away. "Lightus!" The room went bright.

"H-Harry?" I managed to say after the silence.

"Emmy? Wh-I-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He then had his eyes behind me.

"Zabini?" He asked but the voice was surprisingly soft.

I lowered my wand. "Yes." I felt someone next to me and I stole a quick glance: Blaise was limping next to me, having cuts and bruises that were healed from Episkey but his lip was still bleeding.

"Potter." Blaise said, icily.

"Save it." Harry spoke back.

I could see the light starting to fade away, leaving us in the darkness once more.

"Let's go."

I couldn't tell whose voice it belonged to since we started to walk while helping Blaise in the meantime.

After forcing Harry to help the Slytherin, I produced light and a door was in front of us.

"Alohomora." Harry muttered. Surprisingly enough, the door was unlocked, hearing the click that echoed.

As soon as we entered, we were greeted by a horrible stench of smell.

"Ugh. Who put a dung bomb here?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Something tells me it's not a dung bomb."

"What makes you say that?" I wondered.

"Look down." Hint sigh hint.

I did but I gave out a shriek, stumbling back a bit. Dead, rotten corpses were laying on the ground.

"Scared are we?" The Snake sneered.

"Silencio!" I mumbled and he gave me a nasty scowl. "Harry?" I squeaked, huddling closer to him.

"Got you sis. Here I will move the dead out of the way. Know any spells?"

"Mobilicorpus but I'm not sure if it will work on dead bodies…"

"Worth a shot." And he began to move the bodies out of the way.

There was no way in Hell am I ever letting go of Harry. As Harry moved the bodies, we heard a sudden crack on one of the bodies. We turned, seeing a spark on the bone.

_Breathe…in and out…in and out…_

I didn't know if I was close to being in hysterics or something else because I suddenly couldn't take it anymore and I shouted.

"HARRY! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! We're being attacked!" I was really losing it.

You see what the Dead can do to you!

Zabini groaned. "Nice going Potter!"

Shouts of "Stupefy!" "Petrificus Totalus!" and so on erupted the place as I shouted well practically yelled off my lungs.

"PROTEGO!" I felt a sudden huge shield, huge enough to cover the three of us. One that was done, I was slightly exhausted.

But that doesn't mean that my hysterics were over for I continuously yell every different spells I knew.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Lightus*!"

"Klantra!"

"Incendio!"

"Ombro!"

Jets of red, yellow, midnight and black were shooting everywhere, courtesy of me. It knocked a few Death Eaters down. I breathed heavily after everything went still.

"Uhhh…" Zabini started, trying to form a sentence but failed.

"Okay, I think we can go now." I whispered.

Unexpectedly, a whizz came and it alerted Harry. But before Harry could warn us, I got knocked out, hearing a voice that seemed to be saying.

"Pyrexia."

Everything went black.

Author's Note: Alright I finally typed this up! Since I didn't find my outline I'm gonna write the next chapter anyways since I have a pretty good idea of what to write.

Ombro: produces shadows and the color is black.

Klantra: um… don't really know what this one is but the color is midnight…or was it black as well… anyways, if it was black I'm changing it to midnight.

Lightus: can lit up a room as shown, can also be an offensive attack…

Um… oh for the spell that Harry used to move the bodies, I'm not sure if it can actually use to move dead bodies. Because in Prisoner of Azkaban, in one of the chapters, I believe it was Sirius who used that spell to use Snap's unconscious body…so… Till then.

Oh also, Pyrexia is a spell that lures the people to a person! You will know what I mean in the next chapter.


	18. The Fight is only the Beginning

Author's Note: It's mee again! Yup, another chapter for you! Thank you to Sasha Tiffany for following the story and followed by glanceange24 who had also followed and favorite. Thank YOU! Now I'm happy to say that this story had reached 1,932 VIEWS! THANKKK YOUU! YOU GUYS ROCK! WHOO-HOO! And now I present to you:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my plot, and characters and such. {And I realized that Emmy had a cat… -.-*}

Chapter 18: The Fight is only the Beginning

I flinched then slowly started to open my eyes. I took this moment to adjust the blinding light. My vision began to be clearer, slowly taking this moment to look at my surroundings.

It looked like a cell from prison: cold and obviously silent. And with a bit of that horrid smell. Ugh.

I got up but only to find that my feet weren't touching the ground.

_What the heck?_ I thought. Only then I realized that I was attached to some sort of device.

Great. Just great.

And, Harry and Blaise aren't here either. The obvious word is:

Separation.

I sighed before my head made a jerk, narrowing my eyes at the unwelcomed sound.

A cackle.

I sighed again, knowing who that was.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." It spoke.

"You still haven't changed. You're still that annoying Aunt that you were, a few years ago!"

All of a sudden, a piercing scream filled the room. It felt like thousands of needles had excruciatingly entered my body. It was only then have I figured that I was screaming from the painful electric shock.

Now I know what this device is.

I'm in a torturing cell. Lovely.

I glared at Bellatrix (yes my crazy aunt) who emerged out of the shadows that was created by the walls.

"My Master told me that if the patient is being rude or is misbehaving, feel free to torture her as I please." She smirked, smiling evilly.

I screamed again.

"Oh that one was just for fun." She chortled. I growled at her while she tutted me.

"Oh and by the way. He wants to see you." She informed me.

"I am _not_ going to see any old psychotic fool! If he needs me then he can get his lazy fat arse up!"

Another scream.

"I will _not_ have any filthy insulting him! You will do as he says or I can assure you, you will beg for mercy."

Bitch please.

Instead of saying that, I snorted.

To show her irritation, she took out her wand and pointed to the lock: it got opened after hearing a _click_. The door creaked, allowing the Wicked Witch of the West to enter.

Few clicks were heard then I felt myself being dropped to the ground. She walked towards me then knelt down so she can be the same level as me.

"Since your birthday is coming up, I have a present for you." She stated, getting up and pointed the wand at me.

"Crucio." She simply said.

I screamed in agony while writhing in pain. The piercing white hot knives entered my body, making me impossible to breath.

"Crucioo!" She hissed as the pain increased.

"CrucioooO!" The pain stopped after the last one: I panted heavily and I felt sure that I was probably bleeding…somewhere.

"Now then get up!"

I refused since I didn't move…too weak to anyways.

I closed my eyes.

_Just leave me here. Leave me here so I can die._ I thought.

She growled, impatiently. "Imperio!"

I tried to fight off the controlling curse but I couldn't so I just let her to control me…

-Destination-

When we were here and by here, I meant the spot of where Voldemort is, she final let go of me. I collapsed to the ground: even if I wanted to stand, my legs would be too weak to hold me.

Bellatrix knelt down.

"Master, I have brought the patient." She stated.

"You have done well, Lestrange and that _always_ makes you my loyal Deatheater." A hoarse voice replied.

A smile had graced on her lips.

"Welcome then, Emmy Potter."

As I watched, the shadow appeared right before my very eyes. All that I was left was the cackling from Bellatrix as I stared into the blood red eyes…

-Blaise-

He groaned inwardly.

The stupid people had too knocked him out. But just before he went out completely, he had heard someone saying "Pyrexia" whatever that means.

After the boy opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a dark but dim place.

_Probably a room_. He thought.

A loud groan interrupted his thoughts, startling him.

"What in the-Potter is that _you_?"

It grunted. "What now? Zabini?"

The Snake sighed, an annoyed one. "No Potter. It's the ghost of this place." He replied, sarcastically.

Zabini was thankful that the room was dark so he wouldn't see the glaring/dirty look of Potter was giving him.

"Anyways, we gotta find Emmy! Who knows what happened to her!" Harry said, getting up but failed since he went back down.

Blaise snorted at the failure. It makes him wonder how on Earth Emmy is related to that twit when Emmy is so much smarter than her idiotic brother. It also makes him wonder if she is a Pureblood or a Half-blood. Yes, Draco had told Blaise about her past but Draco had made Zabini to swear that he cannot tell anyone else: Zabini agreed.

Plus, if he wanted to know what Emmy's bloodline* is, it would have been helpful if Draco had told him what Emmy's real parents bloodline was. But, Malfoy didn't know since Emmy had never told him.

The Slytherin looked at the Gryffindor who was struggling to get out from the chair in which he was tied to.

Maybe if he asked him, he would know…right? Besides, it's not like it was a personal question or anything…

Was it?

He bit his lower lip.

"Um…Potter?"

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at the Italian boy.

"What?"

"Out of curiosity…do you know…what your sister's bloodline is?" Zabini figured out that Potter doesn't know of his sister's past so he was carefully to avoid the mentioning of her real parents.

Harry was a bit taken back but then had narrowed his eyes then loosened. He did say _out of curiosity_, meaning that he wanted to know a bit of Emmy.

Quite Frankly, Harry didn't know about his sister that much. I mean, how can he expect to know that he had a sister? But he did remember that she was with him, with their Father and Mother before the wreck came.

So to answer his question, he smoothly replied.

"Half-blood." To him, it made perfect sense.

The Slytherin was taken back but he didn't show it. That didn't made sense. Yet again, the Potter knows _nothing_ of her past…

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Now let's find a way out of these cursed chairs."

-EPOV-

I stared into those eyes…the eyes in which I had seen so many times (ever since I was a small kid).

Now you might think that I was used to staring at it but I wasn't: it still gave me the shivers and when he speaks.

From the darkness, something was making its way towards me. Almost as if it was slithering.

I made a small smile as I knew it was Nagini.

_When I was a small kid, I used to be so afraid of this place especially the Deatheaters so I locked myself in my room, trying to hide from those people and I cried, silently._

_But one sneaky figure had made its way inside my room. I opened my eyes, bringing my head up and saw that the eyes were staring at me._

_It was Nagini staring at me as if it had sensed my distress. Nagini had always been a smart snake._

"_**What's wrong, little one?"**__ Nagini hissed._

"_**I…I'm scared."**__ For some strange reason, I can always speak to Nagini._

"_**From those people?"**_

_I nodded. The Snake slithered towards me, making me to giggle as it tickled me when it slithered onto my shoulders. Since I was small, it made a perfect circle around me as if to show it was hugging me._

"_**Don't worry… I will always be here for you."**__ I felt it nuzzled against my neck. From that moment on, we made a beautiful friendship._

The flashback pulled me back to reality and I felt Nagini's eyes staring at me. I realized that it was close to me so I blinked in startle.

Too close.

I waited (I too stared at her) for any signs. Nagini made a slither sound with her tongue. However, the thing that made me to be shocked was that it slithered on me, making a circle around my shoulders…just like the old times.

"_**Hello old friend." **_It hissed.

It…remembered me. It didn't attack me!

"_**Hey."**_ I replied.

"How interesting." Voldemort's voice interrupted the reunion and I had almost forgotten that _he_ was still there.

"Nagini still remembers and still accepts you despite the fact that you ran away _and_ had that cursed last name…"

So Nagini knows that…

"Because unlike you, she was _always_ there for me…comforted me. _That's_ what makes a true loyal friend." I stated, coolly.

Voldemort made a frustrate sigh and Nagini sensed that he was going to do something.

"_**Master no!"**_ It spoke.

For a minute, I could've sworn that he was glaring at Nagini but all I did was glee in thoughts.

_Ha! Take that, sucker! _I glee in thought. I couldn't help but smirked at the Dark Lord who was trying not to attack me.

"Be that as it may…but I would _still_ attack you!" Voldemort spoke.

I snorted. "Yeah right."

The Dark Lord growled but ignored Nagini's commands.

"AVEDA KADVARA!" He yelled: a streak of green raced towards me but it suddenly got stopped… well, more like being pushed back since I heard-

"Expelliarmus!" The jet of red pushed the green just in time. I looked at my savior and it was Harry.

"Harry?"

I got interrupted when a spell of "Stupefy!" was heard, striking Lestrange as she flew back.

"Come on Potter. Up!" The voice commanded, pulling my arm up. Staggering, I got up but I still felt weak.

"Blaise?" I gasped. "Wait-Harry-"

"He will be fine. Trust me: we made plans."

Just our luck, we got surrounded by a bunch of Deatheaters. Zabini groaned.

"Aw man: you got to be kidding me!"

"Well all I see is a bunch of angry Deatheaters that is just itching to murder us." I responded.

"Shut up _Potter!_"

"I see we have lost kids. Come with us: you have no reason to fear us."

I recognized that as Lucius.

"Ah go away you old coot!" I retorted.

Something told me that he scowled since he fired a spell at us in which we dodged it.

"Oh nice going _Potter_: you're stupid remark made him to be pissed off!" Zabini exclaimed, angrily.

"Not my fault he's an old coot."

And then the infamous cackle appeared. Black smoke of shadows materialized beside Malfoy, showing Lestrange.

"Oh great; now we got to deal with this crazy chick." I replied. "You wouldn't mind attacking the Deatheaters on your own, right?"

"_What?!"_

"Petrificus Totalus!" The spell made its way to Lestrange.

"Protego!" I simply twirled to the left, having the spell strucking a random Deatheater that was behind me.

"Incendio!"

"Congelatio Alica!" The streaks of blue and red collided with each other so now we were playing with tug-o-war.

I constantly heard Zabini yelling a whole bunch of spells.

How he knows that many spells, I will never know.

Oh did I mention that I was hearing him cursing every now and then? Well, he was…

Finally, we both made our spells to be released by bringing it up into the air, breaking it.

"Ombro!" I shouted, releasing shadows.

I heard her screech as the shadows ate the flesh.

"Auga Xeada!" A full blast of ice-water struck me hard, bringing me back to the ground as I rolled. I gasped and sputtered from the coldness.

However, the water blast was making my cuts and bruises to sting a little. I got up then shouted:

"Klantra!"

With a swish of a wand, the attack got absorbed.

"This isn't working for me!" Zabini cried out; the Deatheaters kept rounding on him.

"Just…hang in there! I'm sure Harry will come any min-"

"GUYS! RUN! DODGE! WHATEVER SAVE'S YOUR LIVES!" Harry's loud deafening voice bellowed.

We turned to see but our eyes got widened when we saw a huge, uncontrollable fire that looks like a dragon, heading our way.

Realizing we had a short amount of time to escape, Blaise and I sprinted towards different directions, leaving and hearing the agony's of the fire burning the flesh.

Though, I think Lestrange escaped in time because as I ran, I saw black smoke appear out of the corner of my eye then was soon got demolished by the fire.

I ran faster but then, I glanced sideway and saw the fire coming towards me.

Hey, when I say the fire is uncontrollable, I literally mean uncontrollable, meaning not even the caster can control it…

Nevertheless, this spell is one of the most awesome spell ever!

But not so awesome when you got burned across the shoulder blades.

Stupid me and my ideas. I thought I could dodge it but it turns out that I was wrong.

Finally, I met up with Blaise who met up with Harry and we were once again reunited yet I didn't think Zabini was too happy about working Harry.

Come to think of it, they never _did_ tell me how they managed to find me…

I will have to ask them later since we are running.

"Okay right about here, there should be a portal but it's covered with a wall. We have to destroy the wall to create the portal." Harry explained.

"How on Earth do you know that?" Zabini asked.

"I guess…someone told me inside my dream when we were knocked out…"

"Voice? What voice?" I asked, suddenly appalled and was about to halt but Harry dragged me.

"No time. Here it is! Bombarda Maxima!"

The wall got exploded into pieces and rubbles and I think one of them had managed to give us a cut.

Way to go Harry for nearly killing us!

All of a sudden, we felt ourselves being sucked in by force and we heard a spell being yelled.

"Desbotar escuridade!"

Author's Note: Whew! Finally got it done... though, I don't think this was the best way to end the fight... anyways sorry if I made Emmy a bit mary-sueish...somehow...with the snake and all that stuff. For this part: bloodline, I'm not sure what they're called if someone is explaining to someone the types such as Half-blood, Pureblood, etc... sooo if you do know, can you please tell me? Thanks. And here are the new spells:

Congelatio Alica: freezing spell-freezes enemies

Auga Xeada: ice water spell-blasts enemies with cold ice-water

Oh the spell that was used to distract Voldemort when Harry broke the connection (sorry for not putting the scenes but I can put the deleleted scenes once I'm done with this story. The spell:

Encanto Neboa: Fog Charm-creates thick fog **there is an accent on the e like the word e in French**

Desbotar escuridade: means blackness fade

Till then.


	19. Are we here?

Author's Note: Another chapter is out and another story is going to be completed. *sigh* The second year would probably not be out until my four day break is over. So right after, I finish writing MBC: A Winter Wonderland, the sequel of Dixxy's story MBC: Shadowland, my four day break would begin. On the other hand, WINTER BREAK STARTED! TODAY! WHOO! Until Jan. since I have only somewhere four days of school and then exams and then after my exams, I have exam breaks!

Anyways:

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT own anything from Harry Potter except for my own spells, characters, plot yadda yadda

Chapter 19: Are we…here?

"_Emmy…" A voice said and perhaps a melodic voice?_

_I found myself walking on the ground towards that innocent, beautiful voice. A voice that is unfamiliar but yet, I could trust it._

_And where am I?_

_I mean, come to think about it, don't you find it odd how a mysterious voice knows your name and all of a sudden you find yourself walking?_

_I immediately thought about Blaise and Harry._

_Where are they? Are they alright? Did they make it through? Are they…alive?_

_However, I got greeted by a really powerful blinding light; it almost reminded me about the Sun itself._

_I shielded my eyes from the brightness._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Don't you remember me?" The word "me" echoed throughout the odd place. "Don't worry. It will happen."_

"_What will happen? What's going on?"_

_The bright light was becoming unbearable as it suddenly engulfed the whole place with it including me._

"Emmy!"

My eyes quickly shot open until I sat up straight while gasping.

"No! Phoenix!" I blurted it out.

Who's Phoenix?

The people that were in front of me looked at me oddly. However, Dumbledore looked strangely at me.

"Phoenix? As in Fawkes?" I gave a confused look. "Fawkes is my Phoenix, Emmy. Beautiful creatures. Though I must say, it is odd how you mentioned it."

I lowered my head before I diverted my eyes to someplace else.

"Harry, Cat…Blaise! You're alright!" I chirped, happily.

"Yeah we are." Cat said. "Though I was never hurt… just worried for my long-lost friend. You have some explaining to do, missy."

Again, I lowered my head. I had forgotten to tell Cat about the stuff.

"Now, Madame Pomfrey has informed me that you are here to stay for one more day until you are completely healed and such… since I still take that you are still sore?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled before he winked as I tried to move but to no avail since I was still sore.

"Now then, I think we should leave to give young Miss Potter some rest. As for you five, you have some studying to do for the upcoming exams."

There was a collective groans, excluding Hermione and me…who just smirked at them but then scowled since I also have to do them. I then frowned since I just noticed that Hermione and Ron were in here… I watched them leave after hearing Hermione lecturing them then I let the darkness take over me.

XxX

I finally got out of the damn Hospital after being reasonable with the Nurse. Seriously, I think that woman is just messed up…

I headed my way to the Great Hall since I was practically starving to death. When I entered the Hall, hugs were soon ambushing me.

"Emmy! You're alive! How are you?!"

"I…will…be fine…if you can…let go of me!" I gasped for air. The person finally released me.

"First off I'm fine. Second off: I. Am. Very. Much. Alive." I said after catching my breath. Cat grinned, this time giving me a proper hug.

"Please don't say that sentence again." A voice announced, causing me to be startled. I turned around and saw Harry.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Tom had also said that when I went to the Chamber Of Secrets and that's where I rescued Ginny from being so close to death by stabbing the Basilisk's fang into his diary." Harry explained. I nodded in understatement. He then gave me a hug.

After a hug from Ron and Hermione, I went to sit to my proper table. I stole a glance at Blaise who nodded curtly before he went to pay attention to who knows what.

Dumbledore began with his speech, saying how another year had gone by but a new year has yet to come. Gryffindor had won the House Cup and that resulted by having the Lions cheering loudly. I smiled to myself at the celebration of the Lions.

No sooner or later, the exams came. I first had Transfiguration which I thought that it went pretty decent. Then, I had Defence against the Dark Arts where we had to go through all the obstacles and such. I had fun since I kept hexing the evil little pixies thing… I might've got some marks down for hexing too much because…um… I accidentally hexed a random Slytherin guy…or was it a Hufflepuff?

The teacher (Professor Lock **A/N: Not Quirrell remember this HER year not Harry's therefore having a different teacher for her class)** shook her head as she watched me. I gave a sheepish grin.

Next were potions. There were some explosions and such but they were NOT from me despite the fact that I would love to get something on Snape's face but then again it would result me in detention…

We had to brew Phoenix's Flame. It might sound difficult but it was actually pretty easy so I was for sure that I passed that one.

A week had gone by and more exams came for me…once again.

For Charms, I totally bombed that one with flying colors since I was Flitwick nodding his head with improvement before writing things down.

Then, History of Magic had finally come! I swear: that class is as boring as Hell and my hand went to cramp then fell asleep. I only wrote about four or five pages. I'm not like Hermione who wrote about ten…or was it fifteen?

…Harry told me.

Herbology was fun as well…okay…maybe not really fun after getting burned and bitten from a devious plant: Hydra Leonem plant. However, the head looked like a dragon but it had the lion's mane.

The body had the Venus Flytrap…we were supposed to grab the exotic leave that was buried deep inside the plant…

What? It was surrounded with a lotta…bush thorn thing… or was it even that?

Anyways, the leaf is so pretty when the moonlight struck it. It would at first be transparent shiny green then slowly goes into the diamond color.

I now have Astronomy and then I'm free!

Hallelujah!

I'm actually going to miss Astronomy since it was a fun class.

We watched some constellations and stars and recorded some stuff.

Yeah, I know. I'm so informative…

Andd…

I'm done!

I walked more like dragged myself due to the tiredness to the Slytherin House. Once I was inside the dormitory, I let the darkness take over me, falling into a sleepless sleep…not even bothering to change…

Author's Note: Alright there you go! Yeah, I know it's not long. Sniff. The next should be done tomorrow or something and then that is it for this first year! I had fun writing this despite the fact, this was rewritten like four or five times… I hope you all enjoyed it.


	20. Going Back

Author's Note: We have come to an end of this story. *sigh* I remember it just like yesterday… but! Shout outs MUST be well shouted! Thank you to Erris for adding the story as your favorite and thanks you to Hugo Potter Fan for reviewing! And yes, Herm, Ron, Harry are 13. Anyways, I present to you the last chapter:

Disclaimer: Bah.

Chapter 20: Going back

I wished I hadn't waken up but I had to since something woke me up. And let me tell you something: I am NOT a morning person; bloody hell.

I groggily opened my eyes but then immediately shot my eyes open, screaming my head off.

"PEEVEES! YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.

He stuck his damn face right in front of me.

Talk about a creepyer…

Peeves of course cackled. "Ickle Firstie got frightened." It cackled.

Yes, I'm calling Peeves an _it_.

"Shut up before I call Bloody Baron!"

It crowed. "No can do Firstie. He's too busy right now."

Shaking with anger, I snatched my wand off my table and pointed at me.

"Bomba Esteria!" I screamed.

There was a spark and then it got flunged towards Peeves.

But being the miserably prat he is, he…vanished. I groaned in annoyance.

It made me struck the damn wall and floor…well part of it.

I threw my covers over my head to try to get some sleep. After several unsuccessful tries, I gave up, throwing the covers away.

_Stupid it!_ I thought, angrily. As soon as I got near the door, I screamed yet again, since I slipped on the…spell thing. And I went down…down… and down until I reached the Common Room.

Just my luck, Malfoy, Zabini and Nott were there looking at me as if I'm suddenly fascinating.

"What?" I snapped, angrily while muttering as I got up.

Zabini and Nott were trying to stifle their laugh which gave me another reason to hex them.

Malfoy who was always had his emotions so still only smirked at me then spoke.

"Being a bit klutzy are we?" Malfoy asked, smirking.

"Shut. Up!" I said, through gritted teeth. "And that goes for the both of you!" I shot the two buffoons a dirty look and I felt my hair changing into a flaming red color to emphasis my anger.

"Aww don't give tell me you're giving up already." Draco taunted as I walked away.

Furiously, I stormed towards him, grabbing his collar and pulled towards me.

"Do taunt me again and I can assure you, that the consequences will be fatal!" I threatened him, hissing.

After I let go of him then turned on my heels and started to walk for about an inch since I heard him laughing.

"That's it? You're pathetic." He sneered.

I growled and as quick as the speed of lightening, I punched him in the jaw even though it was meant for his eye.

"Oooo!" Blaise and Nott did the burn sound.

I huffed then stormed off, hearing Malfoy:

"Déjà vu right there."

"Oh shut up, Crabbe!"

"…I'm Goyle…that's Goyle."

Blinks.

"So…there's two of you?" Blaise asked.

"Huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Draco screamed.

I smirked as I gracefully walked up the stairs. I finally managed to get my things in order: taking shower, packing things up except for my toothbrush since I hadn't eaten my breakfast, thanks to certain pricks.

At last, I made my way to my favorite Hall. There weren't many people. They're probably enjoying the last day out.

I glanced at the Lion's table but the Trio wasn't there.

Wonder where they went. I mentally shrugged before I took my normal seat then grabbed a toast (buttering it), eggs and bacon…

Wait, they had bacon!?

Cool!

As I ate, I began to think all of the events that had happened…it went by so quickly… After I put a piece of toast, I scanned the Hall.

Few people were chatting and laughing; the Staff smiled as they talked too. Though for Snape, he just merely looked bored and looked like he wanted to kill himself.

That Snape needs to learn how to smile.

Seriously, being grouchy can't be that good for you.

At least, I have a new goal for next year: make Snape smile.

I glanced at Dumbledore who probably sensed that I was looking at him since he made eye-contact with me, nodding.

I nodded back then glanced back at Snape.

No eye-contact there…

Breakfast was done and I walked among the corridors. It wasn't until then have I crashed into someone.

I groaned. "What now?"

"Hate to burst your bubble but I didn't think you would be this much of a klutz." It sneered.

I growled. "Shut u-Cat!" I screeched.

Cat laughed. "Nice to see you too." We hugged.

"Excited for the upcoming summer?"

"No duh but I'm going to miss Hogwarts."

"Yeah same here." I sighed.

"So…got your stuff packed up?" Cat quizzed.

"No Cat I left it unpack." I rolled my eyes.

She grinned, locking her arm with mine. "I will walk with you to Slytherin."

"You aren't allowed."

"That's too bad for them."

Surprisingly, Cat had actually entered the Room without any harm. I would've thought there might be some hexes or stuff.

I will have to yell at Harry for not mentioning that.

"What's _she_ doing here?" A voice scorned.

"Mind your own business you pig." Cat retorted.

The pig is mentioned as Pansy. Ugh.

She scowled then we walked up the stairs.

"I just gotta brush my teeth and I will be ready." I told her.

I met her then only to find Pansy having her legs locked and she was currently floating in the air. I stared at her, holding my toothbrush kit.

"Cat."

She turned. "Hey ready to go?"

"I-wh-explain!"

"What's there to explain? She came in and I thought she would be perfect for a target practice…" She said in a bored tone.

I made a small "o". So she and I grabbed my bags and we left the room, hearing Pansy's screeching.

"By the way you only have half an hour." Cat called out, only to increase her shrieking of:

"You will rue the day! The both of you!"

I cringed at her loudness.

"Shall we?"

* * *

I sighed, looking at the Train one last time.

"We had a one heck of a year, didn't we?" Cat asked.

"Oh yeah: having a freak coming after you!" I rolled my eyes. "Say…can you come over to my house?"

"Yeah sure: just have to text my parents and all that stuff. And we're gonna have the fun-in-the-sun! Oh! We should also invite Blaise!"

"I don't think that would be acceptable since I'm inviting Harry, Ron and Hermione over."

"Aww…then you're gonna miss your boyfriend."

"What?! No way!" I protested.

Cat smirked then laughed at my complains as we walked through the magical barrier and into the Muggle World.

Author's Note: Sniff sniff. There you have it! This story is officially over! *groans* Oh well. I enjoyed writing this and I hope that you guys had also enjoyed reading this. Till then. For this spell: Bomba Esteria... i don't know what that one does but it's a hex... so i will eventually figured it out...


End file.
